Un avenir incertain
by PetiteSaki
Summary: L'histoire se déroule deux ans et demi après le combat de Naruto contre Sasuke à la vallée de la fin, où Sasuke laissa Naruto pour presque mort. Nos amis ont bien grandi et Naruto qui devait s'entrainer avec Jiraya et revenir ensuite à Konoha, disparaît !
1. Mission en vue

_Ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction Quand la haine l'emporte vont certainement me demander si j'arrête cette fiction. Je vous rassure de suite je continuerai Quand la haine l'emporte, mais ça faisait longtemps que cette idée de nouvelle fiction me trottait dans la tête donc voilà... Au départ ça devait être un simple one-shot, mais mon imagination en a décidé autrement. En espérant que cette nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira autant que l'autre si ce n'est plus, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Une dernière chose... La plupart des personnages ont ici 15 ans ou 16 ans sauf évidemment Asuma, Iruka et compagnie. Je ne parlais ici que des ninjas de Konoha comme Tenten, Neji ou encore Sakura. Enfin vous aurez compris je pense. Je ne tiens pas compte de la Next Gen, en revanche je reprend les nouveaux habits portés par nos amis dans la Next Gen ainsi que leurs nouvelles techniques. Donc ceux qui aimeraient savoir à quoi ressemblent nos ninjas préférés deux ans et demi plus tard, je vous conseille de vous reporter aux Scantrad. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, bon je crois avoir tout dit. Tchao !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Mission en vue_

Est-ce que tout est réellement écrit à l'avance ? Est-ce que le destin de chacun est déjà tracé ? Ne peut-on pas créer son propre destin ? Des questions fréquemment posées et auxquelles on obtient que des réponses abstraites voir dénuées de sens. A Konoha, aucun des ninjas ne pouvait répondre à de telles questions, chacun avait sa propre opinion, sa propre manière de penser. Et pourtant, une personne détenait belle et bien la réponse à ces quelques questions futiles.

" Uzumaki Naruto, murmura Néji en fixant le plafond de sa chambre.

Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil avait pu répondre à ces questions. Il lui avait prouvé que le destin n'était pas déjà tracé, mais qu'il fallait au contraire le façonner soi-même. Se battre pour changer les choses, se battre pour réussir et ne jamais abandonner. Naruto voulait devenir Hokage, Neji trouvait ce rêve vraiment ridicule à l'époque. Pensait-il réellement pouvoir y arriver ? Et pourtant il n'avait pas abandonné, continuant sa lutte, aidant les gens plongés dans les ténèbres à retrouver enfin la lumière. Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours été un garçon rempli de bonté, de détermination et qui s'obstinait à vouloir tenir ses promesses. Le jeune Hyûga détourna les yeux du plafond pour les porter dans le vide. Naruto était prêt à tout pour ramener son ami de toujours, son frère comme il disait... Neji n'avait jamais bien compris ce que Naruto voulait dire en employant ce terme, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Mais vous devez vous poser une question lecteurs que vous êtes. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous conte tout ça ? Tout simplement parce que Naruto Uzumaki, un garçon obstiné, prêt à tout pour ramener Sasuke Uchiwa, avait tout simplement disparu de Konoha. Nul ne sait où il se trouvait en ce moment-même, cela faisait déjà deux bonnes années et demi qu'il avait déserté son village natal. Tsunade avait longtemps hésité à le classer en tant que ninja déserteur, mais le fait était là. Uzumaki avait quitté Konoha et il n'était toujours pas revenu, si bien que l'Hokage n'eût d'autre choix que d'inscrire le nom de celui qui ressemblait tant à son petit frère, dans le livre dans lequel figurait le nom des ninjas déserteurs. Parmi ces noms figurait également celui de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Naruto... Où es-tu donc passé ? lâcha Tsunade avec désolation tout en refermant le petit carnet.

- Tsunade-sama ? interpela Shizune, Tonton dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shizune ? questionna l'Hokage avec lassitude.

- Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

Tsunade poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle fit tout de même signe à Shizune de faire entrer la personne en question. Son assistante lui adressa un regard quelque peu désolé avant de se décaler sur la droite pour laisser entrer l'individu. Tsunade leva finalement les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était une jeune fille habillée d'un haut violet et d'une petite jupe également mauve. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés à l'aide d'un noeud pourpre et retombaient dans son dos. Une frange de cheveux cachait son oeil droit.

- Ah Ino ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je viens déposer le rapport concernant notre dernière mission vu qu'aucun de mes autres coéquipiers n'a eu le courage de le faire, répondit simplement la jeune Yamanaka.

- J'imagine que la mission a été un succès ? interrogea l'Hokage.

Ino opina de la tête avant de tendre son rapport à Tsunade qui le prit et le feuilleta rapidement d'un air quelque peu désinterressé.

- Encore de la paperasse, songea-t-elle en posant le dossier sur son bureau déjà bien surchargé.

- Vous n'avez toujours aucune nouvelle de...

- Non, la coupa Tsunade. J'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs équipes à sa recherche, mais elles sont toutes revenues bredouilles.

- Je vois... Bon hé bien, je vais vous laisser alors !

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais Tsunade l'interpela avant qu'elle ne sorte définitivement. Ino se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur à l'intention de son Hokage.

- J'aimerais que tu demandes à Hyûga Neji, Miyoko Tenten et Rock Lee de venir ici dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai une mission de la plus grande importance à leur confier.

- Mais Neji n'était-il pas en mission jusqu'à demain normalement ? s'étonna la jeune Yamanaka.

- Il est revenu plus tôt que prévu, il faut dire que je n'en attendais pas moins d'un jounin de son niveau. Enfin... Je ne suis pas là pour faire l'éloge de chacun de mes ninjas, tu peux y aller.

Ino salua l'Hokage avant de finalement sortir du bureau. Shizune déposa Tonton au sol avant de s'adresser à Tsunade.

- Vous allez les envoyer à la recherche de Uzumaki Naruto ? questionna-t-elle.

- Non, il s'agit d'une mission d'escorte de rang A, répondit simplement Tsunade en se laissant aller contre le dos de son fauteuil.

- Une mission d'escorte ? répéta Shizune, incrédule.

L'Hokage opina lentement de la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre et plus précisément vers l'astre rond qui venait de faire son apparition il y a peu dans ce ciel si bleu. Un astre jaune, lumineux, brillant, comparable aux cheveux et à l'âme de Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade soupira une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de nostalgie. Il avait choisi sa voie, plus personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Et c'est dans un soupir las qu'elle entreprit de reprendre la lecture de toute la paperasse qui s'étalait en vrac sur son bureau.

C'est assez surprise que Sakura aperçut son amie Ino sortir du bureau de son professeur. La fleur de cerisier avait également bien grandi et était à présent l'élève de Tsunade, acquérant par la même occasion la même force destructrice que celle-ci et de nombreux jutsus médicaux. Ce n'était plus du tout la petite Sakura d'avant, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs changé même jusque dans son look. A présent elle portait une petite jupe grise avec quelques raies rouges ainsi qu'un haut rouge. Ses cheveux roses étaient toujours coupés courts. A présent elle ne serait plus inutile et elle ramènerait un jour ou l'autre Sasuke au village ainsi que son ami Naruto. Elle s'en était faite la promesse et elle comptait bien trouver un moyen pour parvenir à la tenir.

- Ino ? s'étonna Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le bureau de l'Hokage ?

- Je devais lui remettre un rapport. Au fait Sakura... Tu ne saurais pas où se trouvent Neji, Tenten et Lee par hasard ?

- Neji doit être chez lui et Tenten est partie s'entrainer avec Lee dans une des forêts avoisinantes il me semble. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça au fait ?

- Hokage-sama aimerait leur confier une mission, répondit calmement la Yamanaka.

- Quel genre ?

- Aucune idée, mais tu peux toujours aller lui demander. Ca se passe bien ton entrainement avec elle ?

- Ouais. Si tu veux je te montrerai la nouvelle étendue de mes talents un autre jour, lâcha Sakura avec un léger sourire.

- Ca marche ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin te montrer ma supériorité, déclara Ino.

Toutes deux se regardèrent un moment en se lançant des éclairs avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hé bien ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez vous, pas comme moi... soupira une voix.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour apercevoir Shikamaru en train de les toiser d'un air profondément ennuyé. Lui devait être l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir vraiment changé physiquement si ce n'est le fait qu'il avait grandi et arborait la tenue des chunins. Mais Sakura et Ino n'avaient rien à lui envier, elles deux avaient également réussi à passer chunins il y a de cela un an et demi déjà. Cependant les deux jeunes filles ne portaient que très rarement la veste des chunins, préférant largement porter les vêtements qu'elles désiraient.

- Shikamaru ! s'exclama Ino. Tu exagères, c'est encore moi qui ait du me taper le déplacement chez Hokage-sama.

- Mouais, estime-toi heureuse. Moi on m'a confié la lourde tâche d'être un des organisateurs du prochain tournoi chunin qui ne va pas tarder à avoir lieu.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'emporta son équipière.

- C'est galère ouais. Bosser, toujours bosser... Si j'avais su que ça demanderait autant d'efforts je ne serais pas devenu ninja.

- Faut toujours que tu exagères, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça voyons, lâcha Ino, se retenant de ne pas le frapper pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Non, mais c'était vraiment pas croyable un fainéantisme pareil !

- Bon, moi j'y vais. Je dois aller voir Tsunade-sensei, lâcha finalement Sakura en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment où résidait l'Hokage.

Shikamaru et Ino la regardèrent partir, puis la Yamanaka se tourna de nouveau vers Shikamaru.

- J'y vais aussi, j'ai des personnes à trouver. Si tu croises Tenten, Neji ou Lee je peux compter sur toi pour leur dire que l'Hokage leur a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau pour une mission ?

- Galère... Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on demande ce genre de truc ? grommela-t-il.

- Shikamaru... le pria-t-elle.

- Ok, c'est bon.

Ino le remercia d'un sourire avant de disparaître rapidement d'un bond.

De leur côté, Tenten et Lee s'entrainaient à l'écart du village, dans une forêt située non loin de Konoha. Une bombe rose aux épines mauves vint soudainement percuter le sol avant d'exploser, faisant s'élever un nuage de terre et de poussière. Un coup de pied manqua de peu de percuter la tête de la jeune fille qui se baissa au dernier moment pour éviter le coup. Mais déjà un coup de poing la heurtait dans le dos, l'envoyant mordre la poussière. Elle toussa un peu avant de rouler sur elle-même pour éviter le pied qui manqua de la heurter. Sortant rapidement un parchemin, elle invoqua diverses armes qui se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur son attaquant qui les évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Finalement son adversaire s'assit sur elle, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se relever.

- Tu as encore des progrès à faire si tu comptes me battre un jour Tenten, lâcha Lee avec un léger sourire.

Rock Lee, toujours égal à lui-même. Physiquement il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, mais tout comme les autres il avait grandi. Il portait cependant toujours les mêmes habits verts et oranges. Tenten avait bien tenté de le faire changer de look, mais rien n'y faisait. Lee s'obstinait à vouloir ressemblait à Maito Gai. La jeune fille aux macarons avait donc cédé, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Concernant Tenten, elle avait également grandi et était passée chunin tout comme Lee. La kunoichi portait à présent un genre de kimono mauve assez ample et s'était considérablement améliorée. A présent la jeune fille en plus d'être capable d'invoquer kunais, shurikens et autres gadgets, parvenait également à invoquer des bombes. Ces dernières étant devenues ses armes préférées fallait-il avouer.

- Ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives Lee, recommanda-t-elle.

Le corps sur lequel Lee était assis se transforma aussitôt en bout de bois sous le regard surpris du garçon. Tenten profita de l'effet de surprise de son adversaire pour envoyer un jet d'armes sur celui-ci. Lee en contra quelques unes à l'aide d'un kunai, mais un shuriken parvint tout de même à lui frôler l'épaule. La jeune fille aux macarons eût un léger sourire en voyant l'entaille causée par l'un de ses shurikens. Il était assez rare qu'elle parvienne à toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu son ami qui avait développé une vitesse et une esquive quasi parfaite. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsque Lee, d'un coup de pied bien placé, la propulsa au bas de son perchoir. Tenten se réceptionna du mieux possible alors que Lee fonçait déjà de nouveau sur elle. Mais une voix les interpela, stoppant chacun des deux adversaires dans leurs mouvements. Les deux équipiers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix.

- Neji ? s'étonna Lee. Tu ne devais pas t'entrainer avec Hiashi-sama aujourd'hui ?

- Ino vient de me prévenir qu'Hokage-sama voulait nous voir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible , répondit calmement le jounin.

- Hokage-sama veut nous voir ? Mais Lee et moi sommes revenus de mission il y a à peine un jour ou deux, lâcha Tenten.

- Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Remettons notre entrainement à plus tard Tenten. Nous ne devons pas faire attendre Hokage-sama ! s'exclama Lee en prenant la pause du mec cool.

- Décidément il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, s'exaspéra son équipière.

Néji eût un léger sourire face à la réplique de la jeune fille. Lui aussi avait changé et était passé jounin. Il avait troqué ses anciens vêtements contre un habit ample de couleur blanche tout comme ses yeux. Il était d'ailleurs un des seuls à être parvenu à passer jounin si on exceptait Kankuro et Témari. Son état d'esprit avait également changé et il était déjà devenu un peu plus ouvert, améliorant ainsi son travail d'équipe. C'était devenu un des adversaires les plus redoutables qui soit et ses deux équipiers ne pouvaient que s'incliner face à cette affirmation. Mais Lee était bien décidé à faire mordre un jour ou l'autre la poussière au Hyûga.

- En effet, approuva Neji. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas...

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils se rendirent tous trois chez l'Hokage. En chemin, ils croisèrent Shino auquel ils firent rapidement un signe de tête. Lui n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est le fait que son visage était encore plus caché qu'auparavant par une capuche.

- Si Shino continue comme ça on finira par ne plus le reconnaître, déclara Tenten.

Ses deux compagnons ne firent pas attention à la réplique de leur camarade et continuèrent tranquillement leur ascencion jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois arrivés à destination, Lee frappa contre le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sakura en train de parler avec Tsunade. Shizune les incita à entrer tous trois alors que Sakura se retournait pour voir l'identité des nouveaux arrivants.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Neji, Tenten, Lee-kun...

- Yosh Sakura-chan ! la salua Lee avec le sourire.

- Lee... soupira Tenten.

Neji se contenta de saluer la fleur de cerisier d'un hochement de tête. Tsunade incita les trois jeunes gens à avancer, ce qu'ils firent.

- Bien, j'imagine que Ino vous a mis au courant du fait que j'allais vous confier une mission à accomplir ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama, répondit la jeune fille aux macarons.

- En quoi consiste cette mission exactement ? questionna vivement Lee, en soif d'action.

- C'est une mission d'escorte de rang A, répondit simplement Tsunade.

- Une mission d'escorte ? répéta Tenten, incrédule.

- En effet, j'aimerais que vous escortiez Ai Itochi jusqu'à Suna. Elle détient des informations confidentielles qu'elle aimerait pouvoir livrer au Kazekage.

- Mais alors c'est une mission d'escorte normale, pourquoi la classer A ? s'étonna Tenten.

- J'y viens. Il se trouve que bon nombre de ninjas convoitent ces informations, de plus Ai Itochi n'est pas ninja.

- Je commence à comprendre... déclara Lee.

- Tsunade-sensei ? questionna Sakura.

Son professeur détourna lentement les yeux vers son élève, croisant ses mains devant elle et posant son menton sur celles-ci.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?

- J'aimerais faire partie de la mission d'escorte, répondit-elle.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais poser la question. J'imagine que tu espères trouver en chemin des informations concernant Sasuke ou encore Naruto n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura hésita un moment à répondre avant de hocher positivement la tête, déterminée.

- Soit, alors tu feras également partie de la mission. Neji, tu seras le leader de cette équipe, annonça l'Hokage.

- Bien, approuva calmement le futur leader.

- Au fait... Où est celle que nous devrons escorter ? interrogea Tenten en la cherchant du regard.

Au même moment, une jeune fille de leur âge à l'apparence fragile, pénétra dans la pièce. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise. L'équipe dirigée par Neji, la détailla rapidement du regard. Elle était svelte et élancée et portait un kimono de couleur ôcre avec des sandales marron. Ses longs cheveux sable retombaient en désordre dans son dos et deux grosses mèches rousses encadraient son visage rond et angélique. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'une douce couleur océan et Sakura ressentit un léger pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle sentit ces deux yeux bleus sur elle. Ces yeux qui lui rappelaient tellement ceux de Naruto, son ami perdu. Peinée, Sakura préféra détourner les yeux.

- Je vous présente Ai Itochi, lâcha Tsunade en désignant la nouvelle arrivante de la main. Ai, je te présente Lee, Tenten, Neji ainsi que Sakura. Ce sont les ninjas qui t'escorteront jusqu'à Suna.

- En... Enchantée, balbutia la nouvelle venue en baissant les yeux, intimidée par tous ces regards posés sur elle.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, la rassura Tenten. Nous ne mangeons jamais ceux que nous devons escorter.

- Quand partons-nous Hokage-sama ? demanda Neji.

- Dès maintenant, répondit-elle. Alors je vous dis si tout se passe bien, à dans une semaine !

Les quatre ninjas la saluèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir en compagnie de Ai lorsque l'Hokage incita Neji à se retourner. Elle lui lança alors un parchemin que le ninja rattrapa au vol.

- Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette mission figure là-dedans. Bonne chance ! déclara Tsunade.

Neji acquiesça avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Shizune se tourna alors vers l'Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne chose de méler à Sakura à cette affaire ? Les ninjas qui convoitent Ai sont...

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle. Sakura est devenue une kunoichi très puissante qui finira tôt ou tard par me surpasser j'en suis persuadée, assura-t-elle."

Shizune ne rajouta rien de plus, se contentant simplement de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre. Un magnifique oiseau déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers l'horizon.

A suivre...


	2. Les flammes de la destruction

_Je voudrais adresser un grand remerciement à_ **Kikai Tenshi** et à  
**tafolpamadlaine** _pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir. Pour répondre déjà à ta question tafolpamadlaine je dois bien avouer que Ai Itochi n'aura pas un rôle anodin en effet. Enfin pour répondre à ta question Kikai tu n'auras pas à patienter longtemps pour voir Naruto, lis ce chapitre-ci et tu comprendras je pense. En tout cas encore merci à toutes les deux et vous autres lecteurs qui me lisent, soyez gentils et laissez-moi une tite review. C'est pour la bonne cause après tout !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Les flammes de la destruction_

A des milles de là, un jeune homme s'entraînait durement sous un soleil de plomb. Il enchaîna une nouvelle fois une série de signes, déterminé cette fois-ci à réussir cette technique qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre au point. Il devait y arriver, il fallait qu'il y arrive. Se surpasser, encore et toujours, voilà sa manière de penser. Et il n'abandonnerait pas tant que cette technique ne serait pas parfaite, même si pour cela il devait mourir d'épuisement.

" Singe - Rat - Boeuf - Cochon - Rat...

Un chakra bleu apparut dans sa main alors que du chakra rouge se mélangeait doucement au sien. Il allait y arriver, cette fois-ci ce satané démon ne parviendrait pas à prendre possession partiellement de son corps, cette fois-ci il allait lui montrer qui était le maître. Le chakra accumulé dans sa main augmenta encore une fois de volume, tourbillonant sur lui même, des filaments de chakra rouge se mêlant au normal et magnifique chakra bleu. Une première queue de chakra rouge commença à se former derrière lui, mais le jeune homme n'en tint pas compte, continuant sa série de signes.

- Singe - Rat- Cochon - Tigre...

Il sentait qu'il allait y parvenir, il en avait le pouvoir et il le savait. Une deuxième queue se matérialisa derrière lui, à peine visible, se mêlant presque à la première. Le jeune homme sentait le démon enfermé en train de faire pression sur son esprit pour essayer de sortir, mais il tint bon et dans un cri rageur, s'élança vers une rangée d'arbres, qui au contact de la boule de chakra explosèrent les uns après les autres, répandant leur sève sur l'herbe carbonisée par l'explosion. Une fois l'attaque terminée, le jeune homme se laissachoir à genoux, épuisé, et les queues de chakra rouge finirent par disparaître. Le garçon passa une main sur son front brûlant de sueur avant de regarder les dégâts causés par sa technique. Un léger sourire appréciateur apparut sur son visage jusque là fermé. Si avec ça il ne parvenait pas à mener à bien sa mission, il pouvait bien rendre son bandeau frontal à son village natal. A ces souvenirs, le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres, disparut en un clin d'oeil, laissant place à un visage marqué de dureté et de froideur qui n'avait plus rien de comparable à celui juvénile qu'il avait avant. Les temps avaient changé, il avait fait ses propres choix, pris ses propres décisions. Terminé l'ancien cancre du dimanche, il avait décidé de se remettre en question à présent. Comme Sasuke il avait décidé de faire route à part, mais contrairement à lui, il n'était pas ravagé par la haine. Non, ce qui le faisait avancer et maintenir encore debout c'étaient ses idéaux et surtout l'espoir de parvenir un jour à ramener son ami, son frère de nouveau du bon côté de la barrière.

- Sasuke tu fais vraiment chier des fois, murmura-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, se remémorant une dernière fois les souvenirs de l'équipe sept avant de les faire disparaître de son esprit encore une fois.

- Oui, les temps ont bien changé désormais...

Et sans un mot de plus, il fit un signe, un seul, et disparut dans un éclat doré laissant derrière lui un terrain ravagé.

--------------------------------------------------

Néji étudiait patiemment le rouleau de parcheminsur lequelétait inscrit toutes les formalités de la mission. Tenten s'approcha de lui par derrière et tenta de lire par dessus son épaule, mais le leader l'écarta gentiment, replongeant dans sa lecture ô combien passionnante.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas nous laisser lire Neji-kun ? Cette mission nous concerne également, gémit la jeune fille aux macarons.

- Je doute que toutes ces formalités passablement ennuyeuses t'interessent. Garde plutôt un oeil sur Ai, recommanda le Hyûga.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, voilà qu'il recommençait à jouer son rôle de chef qui sait tout sur tout. Cette attitude l'ennuyait passablement, mais il fallait faire avec et ne pas réchigner. Se résignant à ne pas pouvoir lire ce fichu parchemin, elle se tourna vers leur protégée et essaya d'entamer une conversation avec elle.

- Et tu viens d'où exactement Ai ?

- Oh... Heu hé bien je... balbutia Itochi, gênée.

Tenten soupira devant les balbutiements de la jeune fille, et abandonnant toute tentative de discussion, prit la tête de la petite troupe. Ai se sentit honteuse et baissa la tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux océan. Sakura l'observa un moment, peinée pour elle. Ca ne devait pas être facile de se sentir isolée, en terrain complètement inconnu. Prise de compassion, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'avança vers Ai et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de lui sourire légèrement. Cela faisait à peine trois heures que la petite troupe de ninjas s'était aventurée dans le désert qui reliait le village de Konoha à celui de Suna. Et depuis ce moment là, un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur l'ensemble des ninjas. Même Lee ne s'était pas encore risqué à sortir une de ses bêtises dont il avait le secret. On entendit soudainement un froissement de parchemin et tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir Neji qui rangeait tranquillement le morceau de papier dans son étui avant de le glisser dans sa poche sous le regard quelque peu avide de Tenten.

- Nous ferions mieux d'accélérer un peu l'allure si nous voulons au maximum éviter des embuscades ou des pièges, recommanda Neji.

- Ai n'est pas ninja, lui fit remarquer Sakura.

- Je le sais bien, rétorqua le jeune homme en enclenchant son byakugan.

Ai ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger cri s'échapper de ses lèvres devant le byakugan de Neji. Celui-ci n'y prit pas garde et fouilla la plaine désertique du regard, puis jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers, accéléra quelque peu le mouvement. Itochi peinait à suivre, mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Au bout de quatre heures de route, elle n'en put plus et s'écroula à genoux sur le sable chaud du désert, épuisée. Tenten se tourna alors vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ai ? Allez relève-toi, nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est épuisée ? s'emporta Sakura en aidant la pauvre jeune fille à se relever.

- Bon soit, nous allons faire une pause ici, admit Neji en laissant glisser son sac de ses épaules. Je m'occupe de surveiller les alentours.

Ai lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable, et saisissant sa gourde, but une grande gorgée d'eau fraîche avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de main. Sakura en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, entamant la discussion.

- Les informations que tu détiens sont vraiment si importantes au point que des gens veuillent te capturer ?

Ai hocha vivement la tête avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, plongeant son regard océan dans celui d'émeraude.

- Certaines personnes veulent à tout prix me retrouver, parce que pour avoir ces informations j'ai du... trahir des gens qui me faisaient confiance, conclut-elle difficilement.

Sakura baissa les yeux vers le sol, la jeune fille connaissait ça. Sasuke les avait trahi pour la puissance, mais Ai... Pourquoi aurait-elle trahi des gens qui lui faisaient confiance pour quelques informations ? La kunoichi voulut la questionner davantage, mais Itochi se leva, coupant court à la conversation. Neji, voyant que leur protégée avait repris du poil de la bête, ordonna de nouveau le départ. Ils se mirent donc une nouvelle fois en marche, Neji en queue de fil, scrutant le moindre mouvement suspect à l'aide de son byakugan. Mais il n'eût malheureusement pas la bonne idée de scruter le sol et une main sortit de celui-ci, essayant de haper la jeune Itochi. Sakura, qui venait d'apercevoir la main, réagit au quart de tour et, concentrant son chakra dans son poing, percuta violemment le sol. Des tonnes de sable s'élevèrent et nos quatre amis purent enfin distinguer celui ou plutôt celle qui avait essayé d'enlever leur protégée. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'à peine leur âge aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue serrée et toisait Ai avec mépris. Sakura fut la plus prompt à réagir et bondit sur l'ennemie, la plaquant violemment au sol, manquant de peu de lui faire manger du sable.

- Qui es-tu et que voulais-tu à Ai ? gronda la kunoichi.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, l'ennemie riait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'emporta Sakura en appuyant un peu plus sur la tête de sa victime.

- Vous êtes tellement naïfs...

Et sans un mot de plus elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Neji, prudent, scruta cette fois-ci l'intégralité du paysage à l'aide de son byakugan avant de déclarer :

- Elle a belle et bien disparu, je ne la vois nulle part.

- C'est étrange, commenta Lee. Tu connaissais cette fille Ai ?

Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête, tremblante.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux d'être plus prudents à l'avenir, recommanda Tenten.

- Oui, il serait dommage que notre protégée meurt à cause de nous, ajouta Rock Lee.

Au mot " meurt ", la jeune Itochi se mit imperceptiblement à trembler de tous ses membres. S'il y avait bien une chose qui la terrifiait, c'était bien la mort. Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait le dire aux ninjas de Konoha. Elle se contenta simplement d'un regard lointain tout en essayant de cesser les tremblements qui l'agitaient sans cesse. Sakura l'observait faire, inquiète visiblement pour elle.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Neji ? questionna le jeune Rock Lee.

- Nous allons continuer encore un peu puis nous stopperons au bout de deux ou trois heures, répondit le Hyûga d'un ton neutre. Surtout restez sur vos gardes, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une attaque de ce genre se renouvelle.

- Bien chef ! lancèrent en choeur Lee et Tenten."

Aussitôt ils reprirent la marche sous un soleil de plomb.

--------------------------------------------------

Haine, souffrance, violence. Un village ravagé par les flammes. Des cadavres jonchant le sol par centaine, des visages figés à jamais dans une expression de profonde terreur. Un petit garçon assistant à tout ça, seul, le visage douloureux, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Au loin un cri... Ils arrivent, ils vont le tuer s'il ne fuit pas. Le petit homme hésite à fuir, ses jambes commencent à avoir du mal à le porter, ses parents gisent au loin dans leur propre sang, les membres lacérés, arrachés... Le petit garçon commence à trembler, il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas que l'on puisse faire usage de tant de violence, de... Il ne parvient plus à trouver les mots. Il retrouve peu à peu sa mobilité et il les sent s'approcher. Bientôt ils le verraient, ils le tueraient et... Le petit homme ne voulut pas imaginer la suite et dans un élan de survie, se mit à courir vers la forêt qui bordait son village à présent dévasté par les flammes. Derrière lui, il laisse un ourson en peluche, ourson qu'il ne verrait probablement plus jamais...

A suivre...


	3. En proie à la terreur

Me revoilà pour un new chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Alors déjà je voudrais dire un grand merci à **underphoenix**, **Armitedge **et **Princesse d'Argent **pour leurs reviews. Sinon je ne me souviens plus très bien quand j'avais posté le second chapitre, mais il est fort possible que ce soit pendant les vacances de Pâques en effet. Sinon concernant ce chapitre, pas grand chose à dire en fait, à vous de voir... Bonne lecture à tous et oubliez pas, faites pleuvoir les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_En proie à la terreur _

Le lendemain notre petit groupe de ninjas fit encore une petite pause pour casser la croûte. Ils ne se trouvaient plus très loin du village du sable à présent et ils atteindraient bientôt leur destination, au plus grand soulagement de Ai Itochi.

" Nous atteindrons bientôt Suna, les informa Neji d'un ton neutre.

- Et plus aucune trace de cette étrange fille qui nous a attaqué hier, fit remarquer Sakura.

- C'est assez étrange en effet, admit le leader de l'équipe tout en gardant son doujutsu actif. Restons prudents.

- Elle ne portait pas de bandeau, ajouta Tenten, en tête de file.

- Si, la contredit vivement Lee. Il était attaché à son bras gauche, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étudier en détail.

Ai ne prenait pas vraiment part à la conversation, son regard océan guettant dans toutes les directions, les membres tremblants sous le poids de la peur constante qui avait assailli son coeur. Elle avait peur que cette fille revienne et l'achève. Elle ne la connaissait pas particulièrement, mais le bandeau de ninja accroché à son bras gauche lui était assez familier. Il était clair dans son esprit que cette inconnue était originaire du village qu'elle-même avait quitté. Mais Itochi ne l'avait pourtant jamais croisé au village, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc signifier ? Elle n'eût pas le temps de tagiverser davantage que Lee s'était tourné vers elle.

- Au fait Ai, tu tiens le coup ?

La jeune fille opina doucement de la tête tout en cachant du mieux possible les tremblements de son corps. Rock Lee lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses coéquipiers. Neji stoppa alors brusquement son avancée, scrutant longuement un point au loin. Tenten lui adressa un regard interrogateur, attendant le verdict.

- Quelqu'un vient, lâcha finalement le jeune Hyûga. Il nous rejoindra dans une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus.

- Ami ou ennemi ? questionna Sakura.

- Difficile à dire, continuons.

Notre petite troupe reprit alors la route, Ai toujours en queue de file alors que la silhouette continuait à avancer dans leur direction. A présent des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les tempes de la jeune Itochi. Elle craignait déjà que la personne inconnue qui se dirigeait vers eux soit une ennemie. La silhouette se fit de plus en plus distincte jusqu'à finalement être tout à fait reconnaissable. Sakura fut la première à réagir :

- Témari ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, il s'agissait belle et bien de la kunoichi du désert, soeur aînée de Kankuro et Gaara. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé si ce n'est que ses formes s'étaient sublimées et qu'elle avait gagné en taille. Son éventail géant était tranquillement accroché dans son dos, prêt à être dégainé à la moindre attaque surprise.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, lâcha-t-elle sur un léger ton moqueur. Des ninjas de Konoha. Le fainéant n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il est resté à Konoha, il doit s'occuper de l'organisation du prochain tournoi Chunin, l'informa la fleur de cerisier.

- Vous allez à Suna ? interrogea Témari.

- En effet, Ai Itochi a des informations à donner au Kazekage, répondit la jeune Haruno.

- Ai Itochi ? Qui est-ce ?

La jeune fille en question s'avança timidement vers elle alors que la kunoichi originaire de Suna, la scrutait de haut en bas.

- Des informations tu dis ? Importantes j'espère ?

- C'est une mission classée A, la renseigna Tenten.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais vous servir de guide, je rejoindrai Konoha plus tard, ma mission n'est pas urgente.

- Est-ce que des ninjas ennemis rôdent en ce moment prêt de votre village ? questionna Neji sur un ton atrocement sérieux.

- A vrai dire, c'est vrai que nous avons dernièrement repéré des ninjas appartenant à un village qui nous est complètement inconnu, répondit Témari. Mais ils se tiennent en dehors de Suna, s'ils entraient ils seraient sévèrement rabroués par les gardes soyez en sûr.

- Ils ont déjà tenté une attaque sur un ninja de Suna ? continua le Hyûga.

- Non, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu poses toutes ces questions enfin ?

- Nous nous sommes fait attaqués hier en plein désert par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes.

Témari fut un moment songeuse, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle reprit cependant au bout de quelques minutes :

- Oublions ça pour le moment, tout le monde va bien, pas de quoi en faire des montagnes.

Ils opinèrent tous de la tête alors que la kunoichi aux cheveux blonds prenait la tête de la petite troupe, le visage haut et le regard posé sur les plaines désertiques qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant eux.

----------------------------------

Dans le village complètement ravagé par les flammes, une main puissante se saisit de l'ourson qui traînait par terre et l'observa un moment, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il fit signe à une femme de s'approcher, celle-ci eût un rictus moqueur avant d'arracher avec force les deux bras de l'ourson en peluche. L'homme se saisit alors d'un kunai et eût tôt fait de trancher la tête du pauvre ourson. Il jeta alors l'épave dans le feu et la peluche se consuma entièrement.

- Ce sale mioche a perdu son seul ami on dirait, lâcha l'homme dans un rictus cruel et moqueur.

- Oui, approuva sa coéquipière. L'enfant mort, nous aurons enfin le chemin libre.

- Exactement et la gloire de Hikari no Kuni sera définitivement achevée et laissera place à un nouveau village dont je serais le maître : Ankoku no Kuni.

- Cependant avant ça il va falloir mettre un terme à la vie de ce gamin avant qu'il ne fiche tout en l'air en prévenant les villages des pays voisins, ajouta-t-elle en s'armant d'un katana à la lame aiguisée et tachée du sang d'innocents.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite Kagami, nous avons le temps. Ce môme se perdra vite dans cette forêt, ses chances de survie sont bien faibles. Mais dès que nous aurons mis le grappin dessus je te laisserai l'honneur de le tuer, assura l'homme.

Kagami passa sa langue sur la lame de son arme, léchant le sang qui la recouvrait avec avidité.

- Le sang risque de couler encore une fois, j'ai hâte de tuer ce sale mioche. Nous pourrons alors mettre nos plans les plus secrets à exécution.

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux compères s'élancèrent vers la forêt. Le garçon, lui, courrait toujours à travers la dense végétation, mais quoi qu'il fasse il avait vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond. Toujours les mêmes arbres, les mêmes rochers, les mêmes plantes... Sans plus tarder les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau sur les joues pâles de l'enfant alors qu'il s'écroulait à genoux, essouflé. Son coeur battait avec une rapidité déconcertante et manquait d'exploser à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Le petit homme tenta de se relever, mais le courage commençait à lui manquer et c'est désespéré qu'il resta agenouillé au sol. Il entendit soudainement des bruits de pas suivis d'un craquement sonore. Terrifié, il rampa derrière un rocher assez massif, espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas repérer. Peine perdue, les pas s'avançaient déjà dans sa direction et une main puissante lui empoigna le bras, le forçant à se relever. L'enfant leva lentement les yeux vers la personne qui venait de le capturer et poussa un puissant cri de terreur. L'homme qui l'avait attrapé n'était autre que celui qui avait mis le feu au village. Les yeux noirs de l'homme fixaient le petit homme avec une malveillance et une folie incroyables, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval retombait dans son dos alors qu'une tenue sombre recouvrait son corps. Un ancien bandeau de ninja barré était négligemment accroché à son bras gauche.

- Tiens tiens, mais regardez qui voilà, lâcha l'homme avec ironie.

Le petit homme tenta de se débattre pour échapper à cette poigne de fer, mais l'homme renforça sa prise, manquant de peu de lui tordre le poignet. Une silhouette se dessina alors un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir tout au plus une vingtaine d'années, ses yeux mauves fixaient l'enfant avec une avidité non contenue et un rictus moqueur avait fait son apparition au coin de ses lèvres rouges. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient dans son dos en boucles légères, elle portait une tenue aussi sombre que son équipier et son bandeau de ninja barré ceignait sa taille. Katana en main, elle s'avança lentement vers son coéquipier et leva son arme au dessus de la tête de l'enfant.

- Adieu gamin ! s'écria Kagami en abaissant sa lame.

L'enfant vit l'arme meutrière s'abattre lentement vers lui, porteuse de mort. Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop. Mais alors qu'il croyait sa dernière arrivée, un kunai bloqua le katana de Kagami au dernier moment. Le petit homme hésita à ouvrir les yeux alors que son sauveur s'en prenait à la jeune femme. L'homme tenta de mettre fin aux jours de l'enfant en voyant que le nouveau venu était occupé avec son équipière, mais un shuriken manquant de le frôler, le fit vite renoncer.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un enfant ? interrogea une voix féminine.

- Vas-y doucement Mitsuko, tu risquerais de les vexer dans leur amour propre, conseilla celui qui avait sauvé l'enfant la première fois.

- T'en fais pas Naruto, des gens comme ça ne méritent pas que j'y aille avec une main de velours.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds eût un léger sourire avant de lancer trois shurikens sur Kagami qui les esquiva facilement en bondissant dans les airs. La jeune femme commença alors à former une série de signe lorsque la voix de l'homme l'interrompit.

- On se replie Kagami ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Son équipière hocha la tête et ils disparurent tous deux à l'intérieur de la forêt.

- Que des lâches... murmura l'Uzumaki en se dirigeant vers l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Mitsuko se laissa tomber au sol avec une grâce quasi féline et se rendit également auprès de la pauvre victime. Mitsuko était une adolescente de l'âge de Naruto, ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés il y avait de cela un an et depuis ils adoraient faire équipe et s'entraîner ensemble. Elle lui apprenait des techniques et en échange Naruto lui en enseignait quelques unes à son tour. De plus, elle était la seule personne avec qui Naruto pouvait abandonner sa dureté et sa froideur habituelles. Mitsuko était une jeune fille avec de grands yeux mordorés et de longs cheveux tressés noirs. Ses traits étaient doux et ses lèvres superbement dessinés. La jeune fille portait une tunique composée d'un haut marron ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Son bandeau de ninja ceignait sa taille et représentait un rond parfaitement lisse et lumineux. Naruto lui avait déjà demandé de quel village elle venait, mais Mitsuko n'avait jamais vraiment répondu.

- Comment va-t-il ? questionna-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être gravement blessé, lui répondit calmement Naruto. Plus de peur que de mal j'ai l'impression. Hé gamin ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, ils sont partis.

L'enfant hésita à s'exécuter, mais au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de même et il tomba nez à nez avec Naruto. Il esquissa immédiatement un pas en arrière, terrifié. Mitsuko voulut s'approcher à son tour, mais l'enfant recula encore une fois, la terreur se lisant dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

- Je crois qu'il est en état de choc, fit remarquer judicieusement l'adolescente.

- Ah bon, tu crois ? ironisa le jeune blond.

- Naruto, au lieu d'être ironique aide-moi plutôt !

- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Il est terrifié !

Mitsuko soupira et tenta une nouvelle approche, mais de nouveau un nouvel échec.

- J'ai bien peur que l'on soit dans l'obligation de lui appliquer un jutsu de sommeil, se désola la jeune fille.

- C'est le mieux à faire en effet, ce gamin a tout de même eu de la chance que nous passions dans les parages. A deux doigts prêts et on aurait retrouvé sa carcasse abandonné en pleine forêt.

- Naruto, je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, tu me fais presque peur.

- Excuse-moi Mitsuko. Tu te charges du jutsu ?

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille fit usage de rapidité et appliqua finalement le jutsu sur le garçon qui tomba dans un sommeil profond. Naruto s'avança alors vers le petit homme endormi et le hissa sur son dos, puis les deux ninjas se mirent à courir vers la sortie de cette végétation dense.

----------------------------------

Il arrivèrent au bout d'une heure ou deux en vue du village de Suna et ne firent pas d'autres mauvaises rencontres, au plus grand soulagement de Ai d'ailleurs. Témari ordonna rapidement aux gardes de les laisser entrer dans Suna. Ai ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de stupeur en voyant enfin le village du sable. Certes, tout était d'une couleur assez foncé, voir terne, mais les rues exceptionnellement animées firent chaud au coeur de la jeune Itochi qui essaya de réprimer son envie d'aller dévaliser tous les marchands de Suna. Témari encouragea la petite troupe venue tout droit de Konoha à la suivre jusqu'au bâtiment qui abritait le bureau du Kazekage. C'est ainsi que nos amis traversèrent rapidement les rues de Suna sous les coups d'oeil parfois curieux des habitants du village. Puis bientôt se dressa devant eux un immense bâtiment de sable et de pierre rigides. Témari les enjoignit à entrer avant de prendre congé, laissant notre notre petit groupe livré à lui-même. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment et un ninja de garde les conduisit jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage.

- Et voilà, nous y sommes, notre mission prend fin ici, lâcha Tenten en s'étirant.

- Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? demanda timidement la jeune Itochi.

- Je suis sûre que tu t'en tireras à merveille ! assura Lee en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Mais... mais je... balbutia-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas qui est le nouveau Kazekage, mais il ne risque pas de te manger, ajouta Neji sur un ton neutre.

- Je vais t'accompagner va, la rassura immédiatement Sakura en frappant contre le battant de la porte.

Le coeur de Ai se mit à tambourriner avec force dans sa poitrine, manquant de peu de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Neji, Tenten et Lee s'éloignèrent alors qu'une vois forte, dure, sèche, invitait Sakura et Ai à entrer. Sakura poussa doucement la porte et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier avec force, en proie à l'étonnement le plus total :

- Gaara !"

**A suivre...**


	4. Le secret de Ai

_Bonjour ou bonsoir lecteurs ou lectrices ! Me revoici donc pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les deux autres. Tout d'abord un grand remerciement à **Princesse d'Argent**, **Kikai tenshi **et **Armitedge **pour leurs reviews qui je dois dire, m'ont beaucoup motivé pour écrire ce chapitre-ci. Armitedge, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai ainsi accepté les reviews anonymes. Voilà, voilà je crois avoir tout dit... Ah non ! J'oubliais... Une petite review ? Allez soyez pas radins, c'est simple et ça fait toujours plaisir ! lol_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** _Le secret de Ai_

Gaara leva soudainement le nez de ses dossiers à l'entente de son prénom, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir Sakura qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis déjà au moins trois ans. Il fit ensuite dériver son regard sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, celle-ci s'était mise imperceptiblement à trembler, oppressée et incroyablement gênée par le regard insistant que lui adressait le Kazekage. Gaara eût un léger sourire avant d'inviter les deux jeunes filles à prendre place. Sakura s'exécuta rapidement alors que Ai se faisait plus hésitante. La jeune Haruno saisit son amie par la manche et la força à s'asseoir, Itochi baissa aussitôt les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de croiser le regard d'une personne si importante.

" Bienvenue à Suna !

- Alors comme ça tu es devenu Kazekage ? s'étonna la kunoichi. Si je m'attendais une seule seconde à ça...

- Comme quoi tout peut arriver, Naruto à réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux. Depuis ce moment-là j'ai tout fait pour changer et j'ai finalement décidé de devenir Kazekage. Ainsi je pouvais protéger le village, Témari et Kankuro m'ont beaucoup aidé dans cette entreprise. Mais j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacées jusqu'ici pour parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es perspicace, nota Sakura avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

Gaara eût un léger sourire à l'encontre de la kunoichi avant de recouvrer un air à la fois neutre et sérieux, fixant de ses yeux verts les deux jeunes filles tour à tour.

- Alors ? répéta le Kazekage.

- Ai a des informations de la plus haute importance à te délivrer, l'informa Sakura.

- Bien, dans ce cas je t'écoute Ai.

Celle-ci se mit à trembler, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Et dans un geste impromptu, elle se leva de sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant hors du bureau du Kazekage, sous les regards plus que surpris de Gaara et Sakura. Neji, Tenten et Lee virent passer la jeune fille et Lee tenta de la rattraper pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais l'adolescente se montra plus agile qu'il ne le pensait, et parvint à lui échapper, s'enfuyant au dehors. Tenten se tourna vers Neji, la mine stupéfaite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend enfin ?

Le leader de l'équipe se contenta simplement d'un haussement d'épaules alors que Gaara les rejoignait accompagné de Sakura.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est passée Ai ? interrogea la jeune Haruno. Je lui ai dit de révéler à Gaara ses informations importantes et puis d'un seul coup elle s'est enfuie sans rien dire.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, lâcha Tenten, la mine songeuse.

- Je vais essayer de la retrouver, décida la fleur de cerisier. Gaara, je te tiens au courant d'accord ?

- Je vais t'accompagner.

- Quoi ? Mais non je peux me débrouiller seule et je...

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, l'interrompit-il. J'ai à parler à cette jeune fille, allons-y.

- Nous allons vous attendre ici, les informa Rock Lee.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête avant de partir à la poursuite de la fugitive. Il est inutile de décrire la tête que firent les ninjas qui travaillaient directement pour le Kazekage, quand ils aperçurent celui-ci sortir rapidement du bâtiment accompagné d'une kunoichi de Konoha. Ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire, vaquant de nouveau à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

Itochi, quant à elle, courrait à toute vitesse à travers Suna, bousculant quelques passants au passage, se frayant un chemin parmi les diverses échoppes. Pourquoi s'enfuyait-elle me demanderez-vous ? Telle était la question que se posaient justement Gaara et Sakura. Cela dit, ils rattrapèrent finalement Ai au coin d'une rue, celle-ci ne pouvait plus s'échapper, faisant face à un cul de sac. Elle évita de croiser le regard du Kazekage tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

- Ai ! s'exclama Sakura. Enfin te voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir ainsi ?

- Eh bien je... je ne voulais pas...

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? l'encouragea la fleur de cerisier.

- Je suis désolée Sakura de... t'avoir menti, de vous avoir menti mais... je devais le faire sinon... ils m'auraient tué.

- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? s'impatienta Sakura.

Ai baissa les yeux au sol, honteuse d'elle-même.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de délivrer la moindre information importante au Kazekage.

Gaara et Sakura arborèrent une mine stupéfaite, bien que la fleur de cerisier fut quand même la plus surprise dans l'histoire. Elle lui avait donné sa confiance et voila qu'elle apprenait que durant tout ce temps la jeune Itochi leur avait menti. Malgré elle, ses traits se durcirent tout en fixant Ai avec une amertume peu contenue. Itochi n'osa pas lever les yeux, de peur d'y voir ces sentiments qu'elle craignait et détestait par dessus tout. Elle détestait faire usage de mensonges, mais à présent la kunoichi devait savoir la raison qui l'avait amenée à leur mentir, et le Kazekage aussi par la même occasion. De toute façon elle ne possédait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour inviter Gaara à les laisser seules.

- De là où je viens, Hi no Kuni... Notre village a connu énormément de guerres et en connaît encore, les unes toujours plus sanglantes que les autres. Récemment un petit groupe de personnes s'est installé là-bas et a tué le chef du village, et depuis Hi no Kuni et aux mains de ces abjectes personnes. Mais ce n'est pas tout, des rumeurs disent que d'autres villages ont connu le même dessein et ont été envahis. Si je suis venue demander à Konoha de m'escorter jusqu'à Suna, en réalité c'était pour demander de l'aide au Kazekage.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide directement à Konoha ? fit remarquer le Kazekage.

- Les ninjas de Konoha sont débordés. De plus, un de ceux qui nous ont envahi se trouve être un ninja de Konoha.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? l'interrogea Sakura, soudainement interressée par l'information délivrée.

- Des gens du village soutiennent ces personnes comme cette fille qui a voulu me tuer, je pense qu'elle devait venir de mon village, avoua Ai. Il y a également autre chose que vous devez savoir. Hi no Kuni détient en son sein une créature qui a longtemps aidé notre village, mais un jour cette créature est devenue mauvaise et le chef du village à cette époque, dut l'enfermer à même le rocher du Soleil. J'ai bien peur que ceux qui nous ont envahi convoitent en fait cette puissance.

- Je commence mieux à comprendre... lâcha le Kazekage.

- Tu aurais du nous dire la vérité dès le début ! la réprimanda la fleur de cerisier.

- Je sais, mais... Je suis vraiment désolée Sakura, tu me faisais confiance et j'ai tout gâché.

La kunoichi l'ignora un moment et se tourna vers Gaara, murmurant à voix basse.

- Et si le ninja de Konoha qui avait envahi ce village à l'aide d'autres personnes, était en réalité Sasuke ?

- Je ne pense pas que l'Uchiwa irait jusqu'à envahir ce petit village pour une simple créature, il recherche la puissance, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ai a dit qu'elle était puissante.

- Sakura, n'espère pas trop ou tu risques d'être déçue, conseilla-t-il.

- Mieux vaut espérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu plutôt que de sombrer dans les méandres du désespoir. Ne plus avoir d'espoir serait terrible. Quelqu'un qui n'a plus du tout d'espoir ne trouve plus aucune raison pour continuer à vivre, je ne veux pas devenir comme ça Gaara. Si j'ai voulu devenir forte c'est pour retrouver mes équipiers, et bien que le chemin soit jonché d'embûches, je continuerai à les chercher, même si pour cela je dois faire des tonnes de sacrifices. Ils valent la peine que je les retrouve parce que ce ne sont pas simplement mes coéquipiers, ce sont égalements mes amis et...

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses baissa les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Et je serais prête à mourir ne serait-ce que pour les voir une dernière fois encore. Tout ce que je désire c'est que tout redevienne comme avant, comme au temps de l'équipe 7. Je suis plus forte à présent, ils verront, je les ramènerai. Par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

Le Kazekage fut quelque peu impressionné par le changement de Sakura et eût un léger sourire. Le temps pouvait changer bien des gens.

- Depuis quand Naruto a-t-il disparu de la circulation ? questionna Gaara.

- Trois ans, mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste pour savoir. Ai !

Itochi prit sur elle et parvint enfin à croiser le regard du Kazekage sans ciller.

- Je vais tenter d'aider ton village, mais à l'avenir évite de mentir.

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne vois pas pourquoi certaines personnes ont encore peur de vous à cause du Shukaku, après tout dans le fond vous êtes gentil.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide sous le regard surpris de Gaara. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que des gens lui sourient ainsi et ne nourrissent aucune crainte envers lui. Bien qu'il soit devenu Kazekage, cela n'avait pas empêcher certains individus de continuer à le haïr et à avoir peur de lui. Et voilà que cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, lui adressait un sourire d'enfant, rempli d'une naïveté que les ninjas ne possédaient plus depuis longtemps. Et au fond de lui, il était à présent persuadé que Ai leur réserverait encore pas mal de surprises, mais ça, seul l'avenir le leur dirait..

---------------------------------------

Quand le petit garçon ouvrit ses yeux d'émeraude, il vit d'abord un plafond terne auquel pendait une simple ampoule qui éclairait la chambre d'une lumière diffuse, puis il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé sur un lit aux draps blancs. La peur prit aussitôt tout son être à l'idée que les deux personnes en noirs l'aient capturé, et dans un élan de terreur, il retira les couvertures qui le recouvraient et se précipita vers la porte. Mais au même moment, celle-ci tourna sur ses gonds et laissa apparaître Mitsuko, une bassine d'eau fraîche dans les bras. En apercevant le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en brousailles, elle posa la bassine sur une table en bois et adressa un grand sourire au petit homme. Celui-ci l'ignora et voulut s'enfuir de cet endroit, mais Mitsuko le tira par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'elle soignait rapidement les quelques égratignures qui recouvraient son corps. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle se décida enfin à lui parler.

- Comment t'appelles-tu mon bonhomme ?

Le garçon s'obstina à ne rien dire et la peur qui l'avait envahie un peu plus tôt, commença peu à peu à disparaître.

- Tu peux répondre tu sais. Je ne vais pas te manger, le rassura-t-elle.

- Vous êtes qui ? grommela le petit homme.

- Je m'appelle Mitsuko et toi ?

- Akio, répondit l'enfant.

- C'est un joli prénom, admit Mitsuko.

Pour toute réponse, Akio se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Akio, pourquoi ces gens te poursuivaient-ils ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Je ne sais pas.

Mitsuko fit une légère grimace, bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'enfant parle facilement, mais de là à lui mentir.

- Ecoute Akio, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois tout me dire pour qu'on aille punir les méchants, d'accord ?

- Ils ont tué maman et papa et ils ont brûlé le village, révéla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il y avait du sang... partout! J'avais peur et...

Le garçon se mit à pleurer alors que Mitsuko séchait rapidement ses larmes. Au même moment, Naruto fit son entrée dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, le visage aux traits tirés. La jeune fille à la tresse se tourna vers lui et l'invita à s'approcher davantage. Il s'exécuta et elle lui rapporta les dires de l'enfant.

- Et il ne sait pas qui étaient ces gens ?

- Non.

- Dommage, leur faire la peau m'aurait fait faire un peu d'entraînement, soupira-t-il en se détournant de Mitsuko et de l'enfant.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes encore aller ? Tu ne vas pas encore t'entraîner j'espère ?

- Et même si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu compterais faire ? M'arrêter ? Essaie donc pour voir.

- Naruto...

- Si j'ai envie de ramener ce crétin d'Uchiwa, il vaut mieux que je sois au top de ma forme et pour ça je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'entraîner encore et encore et après tout... Peut-être qu'un jour je deviendrai Hokage.

- Tu continues à rêver, ça me rassure, lâcha Mitsuko en le dévisageant.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Mitsuko, je deviendrai réellement Hokage.

- Et comment est-ce que tu compterais faire ça ? Tu es certainement considéré comme un traître à présent.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, lui assura Naruto. Quand on veut quelque chose on peut l'avoir du moment qu'on y met un peu du sien.

Et sur ses dernières paroles, ils disparut dans un léger scintillement.

- Scintillement du corps hein ? Alors tu maîtrises cette technique aussi maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous êtes des ninjas ? questionna soudainement Akio.

- En effet.

- Alors vous êtes comme ceux qui m'ont attaqué ! Vous êtes des meurtriers ! s'écria l'enfant.

- Tous les ninjas ne sont pas comme ça Akio.

- Tous finissent par tuer un jour ou l'autre, je le sais bien, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit et maintenant elle est morte. Je... je déteste les ninjas !"

Et sur ces derniers cris, il se leva vivement du lit sur lequel il était assis et disparut hors de la chambre. Mitsuko n'esquissa aucun geste pour le rattraper, ce que ce gamin venait de dire... Tout ça c'était vrai, mais d'un autre côté, les ninjas n'étaient-ils pas formés pour ça ? Si l'on voulait maintenir un semblant de paix il fallait bien faire quelques victimes, non ? Si un jour la jeune fille aurait cru qu'un simple enfant finirait par insinuer des doutes dans son esprit, elle aurait bien ri ! Et pourtant les faits étaient là, las, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit défait. Les pensées tourbillonnaient et s'emmêlaient dans son esprit tels des filaments animés par une vie qui leur était propre. Soupirant, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

**A suivre...**


	5. Au coeur de l'obscurité

_Un grand merci à **Princesse d'Argent**, **Armitedge**, **Arminas **et à **Blackangel** pour leurs reviews. Arminas comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre, j'ai évité d'appeler Sakura en utilisant " la fleur de cerisier ". lol Qui est Mitsuko ? En voilà une excellente question. Si excellente que je ne vais pas y répondre, suspense oblige. Ce bambin, qui est-ce ? Même réponse que précédemment. Alors pour en savoir plus, continuez de me lire. En attendant bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et oubliez pas de me laisser quelques reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**_ Au coeur de l'obscurité_

Deux grandes portes de marbre gigantesques dans lesquelles on avait sculpté un immense soleil orangé, se dressaient comme deux remparts devant le village d'Hi no kuni. Petit village situé à quelques kilomètres de Suna et Konoha, Hi no kuni abritait auparavant quelques ninjas ainsi que cinq cent habitants. A la tête de ce village, Hiro, homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et le ninja le plus puissant qu'Hi no kuni n'ait jamais connu. Autrefois Hi no kuni était un village prospère, certes pas immensément riche, mais prospère. Mais depuis peu un groupe d'individus s'était infiltré dans l'enceinte même de ce village et avait assassiné sans ménagement Hiro ainsi que la majorité des habitants, ralliant à leur cause du mieux possible, les villageois restants qui durent courber l'échine devant ces individus plein de puissance. Une ombre se faufila furtivement sur les toits de Hi no kuni, silhouette élancée bondissant avec une grâce quasi-féline de toit en toit. Il faisait un noir d'encre et seule la lune, astre nocturne, parvenait à éclairer un peu les habitations. Ignorant tout cela, la silhouette sombre poursuivit son chemin, passant devant un immense rocher de cinq mètres au moins, taillé en pointe. A l'intérieur de cette immense roche, se tenait scellée par un jutsu particulièrement puissant, la créature du soleil. Jetant un léger coup d'oeil vers celle-ci, la silhouette accéléra finalement l'allure avant de se laisser tomber du haut d'un toit, tombant avec légèreté sur le sol sablonneux. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle toqua contre le battant d'une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme enveloppé d'un long manteau sombre dont la capuche recouvrait sa tête, empêchant à quiconque de pouvoir voir correctement son visage. Cependant il eût un léger sourire en apercevant qui venait leur rendre visite.

" Tsukiyo-chan, lâcha-t-il. Heureux de te revoir enfin parmi nous, mais je t'en prie, entre.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'exécuter et pénétra dans l'immense demeure. Elle passa une main dans sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais alors qu'elle fixaient avec insistance de ses yeux mordorés, le fond de la salle pour tenter de s'habituer un peu à la noirceur ambiante. Personne n'avait daigné ouvrir la lumière, après tout nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit et cela aurait peut-être paru louche aux habitants restants qu'une demeure reste encore éveillée. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposait en tout cas, quitte à avoir raison... Après tout, il fallait aussi avouer que son chef pouvait parfois se montrer un peu fou on va dire. Elle sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna brusquement, prête à contrer la moindre attaque. Mais elle se radoucit en voyant que ce n'était autre que celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte et qui l'avait rejoint sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Ne sois pas si tendue Tsukiyo-chan, tu sais très bien que personne ne peut entrer ici à part ceux qui travaillent pour nous voyons, déclara l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

- Mieux vaut tout de même rester prudent, un ninja comme Itachi Uchiwa ne pourrait-il pas entrer lui ? répliqua-t-elle, ironique.

L'homme se tendit quelque peu avant de recouvrer un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu as toujours autant le sens de la répartie Tsukiyo-chan.

- Tu aurais espéré que je change ? rétorqua-t-elle.

L'homme ne répondit rien et montra une direction d'un mouvement de la main, direction que la dénommée Tsukiyo s'empressa de prendre. Débouchant dans un bureau plongé dans la pénombre, la jeune fille se mit au garde à vous, prête à recevoir les nouvelles directives de son maître. Elle aperçut au fond de la pièce, du coin de l'oeil, un jeune homme négligemment adossé contre le mur, qui lui-même la fixait. L'ignorant finalement, Tsukiyo reporta toute son attention sur la personne tranquillement assise sur une chaise derrière un grand bureau de bois massif, où trônaient des cartes et autres documents de valeur.

- Tsukiyo-chan, déclara le maître en question d'une voix traînante. As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, monsieur, approuva la jeune fille.

- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Cela tombe bien que tu sois enfin de retour, j'ai une autre mission à te confier.

Le maître lança un léger coup d'oeil en biais vers le jeune homme adossé au mur, avant de reporter son attention sur sa récente recrue.

- Une mission en duo, conclut-il.

- En duo ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique.

- En effet, répondit tranquillement le maître. Je veux que vous éliminiez Haruno Sakura, Hyûga Neji, Rock Lee, Miyoko Tenten ainsi que tous ceux qui les accompagneront et qui pourraient avoir comme objectif de venir enquêter à Hi no kuni. Personne ne doit nous empêcher de mener notre objectif à bien. Absolument personne !

- Tout sera fait selon vos désirs, conclut Tsukiyo en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Le jeune homme daigna enfin quitter le mur contre lequel il était adossé et s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui jetant un regard plein de mépris. L'adolescente se contenta de répliquer avec des yeux remplis de froideur. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un long moment avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre quasiment en même temps.

- Essaie d'être à la hauteur, grommela-t-il.

---------------------

Tous étaient réunis dans le bureau du Kazekage, et déjà plusieurs voix s'élevèrent simultanément, provoquant un brouhaha incroyable. Brouhaha dans lequel on ne parvenait même pas à distinguer la moindre parole. Seul Neji Hyûga semblait demeurer de marbre, fidèle à lui-même. Il se tenait sereinement à l'écart, les yeux mi-clos, écoutant distraitement. Finalement Gaara, prit la parole et le silence se fit enfin dans la salle.

- Je crois que le mieux à faire est d'envoyer une petite troupe de ninjas en reconnaissance à Hi no kuni, histoire de voir à quels ennemis nous auront affaire.

- Et si jamais ils nous tendent un piège ? rétorqua Tenten en fixant le Kazekage. Les informations de Ai ne sont pas extrêmement abondantes.

La dénommée Ai baissa les yeux, se sentant d'une inutilité totale face aux événements. Elle avait fait son travail et à présent l'aventure pour elle devrait s'arrêter ici.

- Il faut prendre le risque, c'est l'avenir d'un village qui est en jeu ! s'exclama vivement Rock Lee.

- Nous sommes des ninjas après tout et le devoir d'un ninja est de venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, intervint Sakura qui jusque là s'était contentée de suivre l'échange.

Tous les regards divergèrent ensuite vers le seul qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Sentant tout le poids des regards posés sur lui, Neji ouvrit finalement les yeux et émit un soupir las tout en prenant la parole d'un ton posé.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous me demandez ce que j'en pense. Il est parfaitement évident que nous devons aller là-bas voir si, comme l'a dit Ai, un ninja de Konoha s'est bien allié avec des ennemis qui pourraient devenir ou qui sont d'ailleurs déjà des ennemis potentiels à notre propre village. Je sais bien que Hokage-sama nous a simplement demandé de conduire Ai jusqu'ici, mais cette affaire nous concerne également. Plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous saurons de quoi il en retourne.

Tous opinèrent du chef.

- Que faisons nous de Ai ? interrogea Tenten.

- Elle nous accompagne, répondit simplement Neji. Elle connaît les lieux et risque de nous être utile.

Alors voilà comment la voyait le jeune homme ? Comme quelque chose d'utile ? A cette pensée, Ai se retint difficilement de pleurer. Gaara déplia une carte sur son bureau et la fit pivoter pour la positionner dans le bon sens. Il posa un doigt sur un petit point noir situé non loin de Suna et Konoha, mais un peu plus au nord. Lee lui lança un regard interrogateur alors que Tenten se contentait simplement d'infliger une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

- Eh ! protesta le ninja en se massant le crâne. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ?

- C'est l'emplacement d'Hi no kuni, baka !

Le Kazekage ne tint pas compte des chamailleries entre Lee et son équipière, et prit la parole.

- Hi no Kuni se situe non loin de Suna et de votre village comme vous pouvez le voir. Pour pouvoir y accéder, il vous faudra traverser une partie du désert avant de déboucher à l'orée d'une forêt assez dense, le village se trouve à la sortie de cette forêt en question.

- Je pourrais vous y conduire assez facilement, lâcha Ai d'une voix timide. Je connais cette forêt sur le bout des doigts.

- Bien, dans ce cas allons prendre un peu de repos, conseilla Neji. Nous partirons à l'aube.

- Des chambres ont été mises à votre disposition dans un bâtiment annexe, les informa Gaara. J'informerai Tsunade-sama de la situation.

- Merci Kazekage-sama, lâcha Sakura avec un léger sourire.

Nos amis prirent finalement congé et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment annexe en question. Une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre et les amena à leurs chambres respectives, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit par la même occasion. Sakura se retrouva avec la jeune Ai. La kunoichi posa son sac dans un coin de la petite chambre composée du stricte minimum, deux lits, une armoire et deux tables de chevet ainsi qu'un lavabo coincé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ai tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Alors ? Heureuse de savoir que nous allons aider à la libération de ton village ?

- Je me sens inutile, avoua son amie.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es la seule qui connaise correctement le chemin.

- Mais mise à part ça ? rétorqua la jeune fille. Je ne sais même pas me battre, je serais plus un boulet qu'autre chose.

- Tu as tort Ai, je suis sûre que tu sauras nous aider le moment venu, assura la kunoichi en lui souriant.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, Sakura savait vraiment comment lui remonter le moral.

---------------------

Comme toujours, Naruto s'entraînait dans une clairière située non loin de la petite habitation en bois dans laquelle il logeait avec son amie Mitsuko. Enchaînant divers mouvements, il se prit à penser de nouveau aux événements qui avaient eu lieu il y a peu. Ce garçon qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans cette forêt et ces deux personnes qui étaient à sa poursuite... Il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, mais tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'était qu'ils avaient brûlé un village. Mais de quel village s'agissait-il exactement ? Ca le jeune Akio ne l'avait pas mentionné une seule fois.

- Fais chier, grogna-t-il en cessant un moment ses exercices pour s'étirer. D'abord Sasuke qui se casse chez le serpent et maintenant un gosse qui voit son village brûler et qui manque de se faire tuer par deux personnes qui, je dois dire au passage, me sont carréement étrangères. Déjà qu'avant j'étais dans le brouillard...

- Naruto ! l'interpela une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se retourna et aperçut Mitsuko au loin qui lui faisait de grands gestes, l'incitant à la rejoindre. Passant une main sur son front trempé de sueur, le garçon renard ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'adolescente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Akio s'est enfui !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto, interloqué. Et tu ne sais pas où il est passé ?

- A ton avis pourquoi je suis venue te chercher ? lâcha-t-elle, moqueuse. Il faut que tu me donnes un coup de main pour le retrouver avant que d'autres le retrouvent avant nous.

- Quand tu dis " d'autres " tu penses à ceux qui l'ont attaqué ?

- A qui d'autre ?

- Ok, j'ai compris, on n'a pas une minute à perdre. Bon je vais aller par là, voir s'il n'est pas allé du côté de la forêt. Charge toi du reste du périmètre.

Mitsuko hocha positivement de la tête avant de partir à la recherche du petit homme. Naruto jeta un oeil vers la dense végétation, émit un long et profond soupir, avant de s'engouffrer dans cet enfer végétal. Courrant à travers la végétation, Naruto ne cessait de jeter des regards partout, cherchant des yeux le jeune Akio. S'engouffrant un peu plus à l'intérieur de la forêt, la lumière se fit moins dense laissant place à une lourde obscurité. Le ninja n'en tint pas compte, poursuivant attentivement ses recherches lorsqu'un léger bruit de pas capta son attention. Tous les sens aux aguets, il bondit sur l'intrus, le plaquant vivement au sol.

- Lâche-moi ! grogna Akio en se débattant. Je ne veux pas revenir avec vous, je vous déteste ! Je veux revoir maman, papa ou Laura !

Naruto lâcha l'enfant qui mit une distance respectable entre lui et le ninja. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil prit finalement la parole.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien gamin ! Tu vas venir gentillement avec moi ou alors je te laisse tout seul ici et je ne te promets pas que tu en ressortes vivant !

- Vous les ninjas vous êtes tous les mêmes ! cracha Akio. Vous êtes des sans-coeur !

Le visage de Naruto resta de marbre, les paroles blessantes énoncées par l'enfant, ricochant seulement sur la carapace qu'il avait mise en place autour de lui. Ce genre de propos ne le touchait plus autant qu'avant, après tout il avait changé et mûri.

- Ce village qu'ils ont brûlé... lâcha soudainement le ninja. Quel était son nom ?

- En quoi ça peut t'interresser ?

- Réponds !

- Hikari no kuni, déclara finalement l'enfant.

- Hikari no kuni, répéta lentement Naruto en se mettant à réfléchir. Mais alors le symbole représenté sur le bandeau de ninja de Mitsuko... Un rond parfaitement lisse et lumineux... Lumineux ? Serait-ce possible que...

Il ne put réfléchir davantage qu'un kunai manqua de peu de se ficher dans sa gorge. Apeuré, l'enfant recula par instinct alors que Naruto se positionnait déjà, prêt à combattre la moindre personne ennemie qui s'opposerait à lui. Au plus profond de lui, il espérait que ce serait les gens qu'il avait déjà combattu, histoire de pouvoir enfin leur mettre la raclée qu'ils méritaient. Un léger raclement se fit entendre alors que deux grands yeux d'un mauve extraordinaire faisaient leur apparition non loin de là. La silhouette se dégagea finalement de la pénombre dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée pour faire face à Naruto, shurikens dans sa main droite.Uzumaki crut d'abord qu'il avait été victime d'un Gengutsu quelconque et se mordit instinctivement sa lèvre inférieure qui se mit quelque peu à saigner, mais son opposante ne disparut pas pour autant. Naruto la dévisagea longuement, cheveux bruns et longs, vêtements à moitié déchirés et surtout beaucoup moins âgée que lui. Cette personne ne devait avoir que huit, voir dix ans. A quoi cette petite fille jouait-elle donc ?

- Je dois tuer Uzumaki Naruto, lâcha la petite d'une voix mécanique."

**A suivre...**


	6. Je te hais, monstre que tu es

_Déjà comme à l'accoutumée, je tiens à remercier **Princesse d'Argent**, **Luluflo4**, **Kikai Tenshi **et **Armitedge** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Eh oui Princesse d'Argent, Neji peut avoir la classe quand il veut.lol Au moins on voit bien qu'il a l'étoffe du leader. Il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup prendre des prénoms japonais qui ont un peu rapport avec des éléments de ma fiction et avec le caractère, la façon d'être des personnages. Eh puis il faut dire aussi que j'adorais le prénom Tsukiyo, c'est très poétique je trouve.lol Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes en tout cas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **_Je te hais, monstre que tu es_

Naruto resta un long moment à observer la petite, étonné. Cette petite fille n'était pas normale, quelque chose clochait, il le savait, il le sentait. Pourquoi une gamine voudrait donc le tuer comme ça sans aucune raison ? Pourquoi agissait-elle donc de cette manière ? Etait-il possible qu'elle soit sous le contrôle de quelqu'un ? Si c'était le cas, il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen pour lui rendre la raison. Il se tourna tout d'abord vers le jeune Akio, l'incitant à quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Mais le petit homme resta figé sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

" Bon sang Akio ! Dégage de là ! grogna le jeune Uzumaki en s'armant d'un kunai pour se défendre en cas d'offensive.

- Lau... Laura... balbutia le petit garçon en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Laura ? répéta Naruto. C'est qui encore celle-la ? Attends un peu ! Cette fille qui veut me tuer, c'est Laura ? Tu la connais donc ?

- C'est... c'est ma soeur mais... je croyais qu'ils l'avaient tué...

- Sa soeur, songea Naruto en fixant de nouveau la petit fille.

Quelque chose dans son regard montrait que Laura n'était pas dans son état normal, étrangement il en était quasiment persuadé. Positionnant son bras droit qui tenait le kunai devant lui, il fixa la petite avec une lueur de détermination.

- Je vais ramener ta soeur, promit-il. Mais pour cela il faut que tu rejoignes Mitsuko, elle est très inquiète à ton sujet. Et puis si tu restes là ta soeur risque de te blesser sans le vouloir. Il est temps pour moi de réussir à sauver quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider lui, alors je l'aiderai elle !

Akio l'observa encore un moment, surpris par les paroles du blond. Puis hochant la tête, il s'enfuit vers la sortie de cette dense végétation. Naruto reporta alors toute son attention sur la petite fille, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans plus attendre la jeune Laura lança les shurikens dans sa direction. Naruto les contra facilement à l'aide de son kunai, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être assez surpris. Malgré son jeune âge elle parvenait à viser correctement.

- Laura, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à me tuer ? interrogea-t-il.

Pour seule et unique réponse, la petit fille envoya une nouvelle salve de shurikens sur le ninja qui contra une nouvelle fois avant de s'emparer furtivement d'un shuriken. Il espérait ne pas en venir à la tuer, mais sait-on jamais...

- Ma maîtresse m'en a donné l'ordre, je dois tuer Uzumaki Naruto, lâcha la petite d'une voix mécanique avant de se mettre à composer quelques signes.

- Mince, en plus elle connaît déjà des techniques ? nota mentalement l'Uzumaki.

- La lance de lumière, s'écria-t-elle.

Il y eût un léger éclair de lumière qui aveugla momentanément Naruto. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Laura tenait à présent en main une magnifique lance de lumière qui semblait particulièrement meutrière. D'un air décidé, elle s'élança sur le jeune blond, prête à l'embrocher. Naruto l'attendit de pied ferme, contenant l'attaque à l'aide de son kunai.

- C'est qu'elle possède une sacré force malgré son âge en plus, songea-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. Mais je ne peux que contenir ses attaques ou sinon je risque de la blesser. Qui a donc pu être si abjecte pour prendre une pauvre enfant comme elle sous son commandement ?

- Arrête de te défendre ! gronda Laura. Attaque moi !

Laura recula vivement et fit tournoyer sa lance avant de bondir dans les airs à l'aide d'une légère impulsion. Elle tenta de donner un coup vertical au jeune homme qui se déroba facilement. La petite fille lança une nouvelle offensive, mais une nouvelle fois le jeune homme blond esquiva, n'osant toujours pas attaquer. Après tout ce n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne méritait pas d'être blessée, et certainement pas par lui.

- Je ne t'attaquerai pas ! lança Naruto. Qui est ta maîtresse ?

- Je dois tuer Uzumaki Naruto ! Par n'importe quel moyen !

- C'est bien ma veine, grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Je n'ai déjà pas réussi à le ramener lui alors comment pourrai-je la ramener ?

**Flash-back**

_- Tu penses que j'ai une chance de le ramener un jour vers nous ?_

_- Naruto, arrête donc de te sous-estimer. Tu parviendras à le faire revenir et tu sais pourquoi ?_

_Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers son amie, intrigué par la question posée. Mitsuko eût un sourire._

_- Parce que tu es fort et obstiné et parce que tu entretiens au fond de toi une lueur d'espoir. Et c'est cette lueur qui brûle encore malgré les épreuves qui te permettra d'atteindre ton objectif. J'ai confiance en toi, n'abandonne pas._

**Fin Flash-back**

- Non, je n'abandonnerai pas. J'ai fait une promesse à Akio et je la tiendrai cette fois-ci !

Sur ce, il s'élança sur la jeune fille et saisit à deux mains la lance de lumière, qui, arrachée des mains de la fillette, disparut dans une explosion de lumière. Le jeune Uzumaki n'y fit pas attention et plaqua vivement la fillette au sol, mais celle-ci commença à se débattre, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à son adversaire. Le regard azur de Naruto fut soudainement attiré par un minuscule morceau de papier collé dans la nuque de Laura. Etonné, Naruto avança sa main vers le minuscule morceau de parchemin, prêt à lui arracher, mais une main l'en empêcha. Naruto voulut lever les yeux vers cette nouvelle personne et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves et aux magnifiques yeux bleu-nuit. Elle fixait l'Uzumaki avec dureté et d'un revers de main, le propulsa loin de la fillette.

- Ne t'avise plus de faire du mal à Laura-chan, je ne te le pardonnerai pas sale monstre !

- Monstre ? murmura Naruto à voix basse. Si j'en étais vraiment un je l'aurais déjà tuée. Qu'avez-vous donc fait à cette fillette ?

- Elle est mon disciple et pour sa première mission, elle était sensée te rayer de la surface de cette Terre. Ceux qui abritent un démon qui a soif de sang à l'intérieur de son corps ne méritent absolument pas de vivre.

- Vous vous trompez ! Nous sommes comme tout le monde ! répliqua aussitôt l'Uzumaki. Les monstres, ce sont des gens comme vous !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre la jeune Laura dans ses bras. Sa stupéfaction fit alors place à un regard plus que méprisant envers Naruto. Regard que lui-même ignora, il y était habitué depuis longtemps. Se sentir méprisé, haït, il connaissait ça, mais il n'en avait plus vraiment cure. Les gens étaient libres de penser ce qu'ils voulaient, après tout des gens l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Les autres ne connaissaient de lui que la surface, comment pouvaient-ils donc se permettre de le juger ainsi ? Naruto sentit le démon bouillir en lui, il s'agitait vivement entre les barreaux de sa cage, grognant de rage. L'Uzumaki l'empêcha cependant de sortir, plus jamais il ne laisserait Kyubi prendre possession de lui.

- Tu es pitoyable Uzumaki Naruto, je vais encore te laisser un peu en vie, histoire de voir ce que tu vas faire du temps qu'il te reste à vivre. Et un jour je te tomberai dessus et tu connaîtras la douleur comme tu ne l'as jamais connu.

La jeune femme ricana avant de disparaître au plus profond de la forêt, emmenant la fillette qu'elle avait pris pour disciple, avec elle. Naruto se releva avant de shooter violemment dans un caillou, il venait encore de ne pas tenir sa promesse. Que dirait Akio quand il apprendrait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ramener sa soeur ? Il lui en voudrait certainement. N'était-il vraiment qu'un bon à rien ? N'était-il vraiment bon que quand il fallait se battre ? Atterré, l'Uzumaki regarda une dernière fois la direction qu'avait prise cette mystérieuse inconnue qui l'avait menacé de mort avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à apparaître dans le ciel.

--------------------

La jeune Ai dormait à poings fermés, peu encline à se lever de bonne heure. Sakura jeta un léger coup d'oeil vers elle tout en vérifiant le contenu de son sac, histoire de voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Une fois ceci fait, la jeune kunoichi s'approcha lentement du lit de son amie, hésitante quant à la réveiller. La voir dormir comme cela... Elle ressemblait véritablement à un ange. Sakura se résigna cependant à la secouer légèrement pour la réveiller. Son amie poussa un léger gémissement plaintif avant de finalement ouvrir doucement les yeux.

- C'est déjà le matin ? grommela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Nous partons dans une heure ou deux, tu devrais te dépêcher de te lever Ai, conseilla Sakura avec un sourire.

- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en se dégageant de la douce chaleur des couvertures.

Marchant comme un zombie, elle s'approcha du lavabo et entreprit de faire sa toilette sous l'oeil quelque peu amusé de la kunoichi.

Finalement au bout d'une heure, tous étaient fin prêts et s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'une voix les interpela. Se retournant d'un même mouvement, ils aperçurent Kankuro qui accourait vers eux.

- Kankuro ? s'étonna Rock Lee. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Gaara m'a tout raconté, répondit le ninja de Suna. Il a demandé à ce que je vous accompagne.

- On pouvait très bien se débrouiller seuls tu sais ? fit remarquer Tenten.

- Ordre du Kazekage.

La jeune Tenten s'avoua vaincue, et haussant les épaules, se tourna de nouveau vers les immenses plaines de sable. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir traverser une partie de ce désert dans lequel régnait une chaleur infernale... Neji, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, s'adressa à l'ensemble de la petite troupe.

- J'espère que vous avez pris soin de vérifier vos sacs, nous ne pourrons guère faire marche arrière. Autre chose, quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que vous protégiez Ai au péril de vos vies est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Quelque peu surpris par l'ordre de leur leader, ils finirent cependant par hocher positivement la tête. La jeune Itochi toisa longuement le Hyûga, étonnée que celui-ci tienne à ce qu'elle ne meurt pas durant le voyage.

- Nous ne devrions pas traîner plus longtemps, conseilla Kankuro. Le soleil est encore au plus bas, si nous attendons plus longtemps, le soleil risque de taper encore plus fort.

Tous l'approuvèrent, et c'est ainsi que notre petite troupe prit la route vers Hi no kuni.

--------------------

Deux ninjas bondissaient d'arbre en arbre avec agilité, ombres silencieuses à travers cette immense et dense végétation.

- J'espère que tu es aussi bon que le maître le prétend, lâcha Tsukiyo.

- Je pourrais te battre les yeux fermés, ça te va comme réponse ? répliqua son coéquipier de mission, visiblement agacé.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup causer on dirait, nota-t-elle avec un léger ton moqueur.

- Ca te pose un problème ? grogna-t-il.

- Pas particulièrement non, après tout... Nous n'aurons pas besoin de parler à nos cibles, il suffira simplement de les tuer.

Le jeune homme stoppa un instant sa progression à l'entente des mots de la jeune fille. Surprise, celle-ci stoppa également son ascension et se tourna vers lui, une main sur la hanche.

- Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

- Est-ce que je peux te faire promettre une chose Tsukiyo ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

- Dis toujours, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Je veux que tu me laisses tuer Haruno Sakura.

- Un compte à régler ? interrogea Tsukiyo.

- Non, un lien à briser."

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et reprit sa route sous le regard quelque peu interrogateur de son équipière. Ce garçon était vraiment énigmatique.

**A suivre...**


	7. Pile ou face

_Me revoici me revoilouille pour un tout nouveau chapitre de ma fiction : Un avenir incertain. Le contenu de ce chapitre risque de vous surprendre et peut-être pas vraiment agréablement il faut l'avouer. Des mystères font également leur apparition et le suspense y est toujours aussi présent. Eh oui ! Je suis la reine du suspense ! Sinon, merci à **Princesse d'Argent** et à **Armitedge **qui me restent fidèles et qui m'ont laissé une tite review. **Princesse d'Argent**, franchement je commence à croire que tu es devin !lol **Armitedge**, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Merci à vous deux et pour les autres lecteurs qui aiment ma fiction, qui veulent la critiquer ou qui veulent me donner des conseils pour l'améliorer, soyez sympas... Laissez-moi une petite review ! chibi eyes_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapitre 7 :** _Pile ou face_

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune blond parcourait la forêt d'un pas lent, peu pressé de revoir le jeune Akio. Il se sentait misérable, pitoyable de faillir ainsi à toutes ses promesses. Et lui qui croyait être devenu fort... Tu parles ! Rageur, son poing heurta violemment l'un des arbres alentour et quelques feuilles en tombèrent sous la violence du choc. Ignorant le sang qui jaillissait de l'une des écorchures de sa main, il serra les dents, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Et c'est comme ça qu'il espérait devenir Hokage ? C'est comme ça qu'il désirait ramener ce crétin d'Uchiwa ? Dans ce cas là, mieux valait abandonner tout de suite ces idées.

" Naruto ? l'appela soudainement une voix.

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut Mitsuko qui l'observait, surprise. Akio se trouvait à côté d'elle et toisait également le ninja de ses grand yeux verts. Naruto détourna le regard, ne voulant pas voir le regard que lui lancerait le petit homme en lui apprenant qu'il avait failli à sa promesse.

- Akio m'a tout raconté, reprit tranquillement la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas réussi à la ramener n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, avoua-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

- T'es qu'un menteur ! s'écria Akio. Tu m'avais promis que tu la ramènerais et au lieu de ça tu... tu...

N'en rajoutant pas davantage, le garçon s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine en le voyant partir à toute allure, mais il n'essaya pas de le rappeler. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, il avait encore échoué, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences après tout. Mitsuko observa encore un long moment la direction qu'avait prise l'enfant avant de se tourner vers son ami, un grand et chaleureux sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune blond resta stupéfait. Pourquoi lui souriait-elle donc comme ça ?

- Je commençais à croire que tout en toi n'était que froideur. Je suis ravie de voir que tu demeures malgré tout sensible et humain.

Cette fille l'étonnerait vraiment toujours. La jeune fille lui sourit encore un instant avant de s'emparer vivement de son bras, le tirant à sa suite. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise, mais Mitsuko ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et renforça sa poigne.

- Tu me raconteras tout ça après un bon petit dîner, lâcha-t-elle en lui souriant.

Un sentiment de gêne s'empara de son être et il se sentit rougir. Mitsuko était vraiment quelqu'un de très difficile à cerner. Tantôt elle savait se montrer sérieuse, tantôt elle se montrait froide et renfermée, pour finalement devenir gentille et chaleureuse. C'était d'ailleurs ces deux derniers critères qui plaisaient particulièrement à Naruto.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard tous deux devant un bol de ramen fumant sous le regard plus que surpris de Naruto.

- Mais, et Akio ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne doit pas être bien loin, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Allez raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant.

Naruto lui conta briévement les événements quand il se rappela brusquement d'un détail.

- Au fait Mitsuko, tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton village natal ?

- Ah, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Akio m'a dit que le village dont il venait, Hikari no kuni, avait été brûlé.

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement, manquant au passage de renverser son bol de ramen. Brûlé ! Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, enfin tu pourras toujours leur demander s'ils sont de passage chez nous.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire Naruto, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Hikari no kuni n'avait jamais rencontré de problèmes jusque là. Il faut absolument arrêté ceux qui ont fait ça, ou alors le village de la Lumière disparaîtra vraiment pour de bon.

- C'est moi, ou j'ai la vague impression que ce village te tiens particulièrement à coeur ?

- Si c'était Konoha qui était parti en fumée, tu serais resté insensible ? rétorqua-t-elle, un brin amère.

- Ca n'a rien à voir...

Mitsuko plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme avant de porter son attention sur la forêt qui s'étalait devant elle à perte de vue. Réajustant un peu son bandeau de ninja, elle se mit brutalement à courir vers la dense végétation sous les yeux hagards de Naruto. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? La laisser partir comme ça sans réclamer d'explications ou rester tranquillement planté là à ne rien faire ? La deuxième solution ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais savoir Akio hors de la cabane le dérangeait également. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'enfant il ne se le pardonnerait tout simplement pas. Soupirant profondément, il décida finalement de rejoindre la jeune fille qui s'était déjà engagée dans la forêt, bondissant de branches en branches avec la souplesse et l'agilité d'un félin. Naruto eût du mal à la rattraper, mais parvint finalement au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes à sa hauteur. Mitsuko coula un léger regard vers lui avant de se laisser tomber au sol et d'observer quelque chose droit devant elle. Intrigué, le jeune homme descendit également de son perchoir et ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur. Devant eux ne demeurait du village de la Lumière que quelques pans de murs démolis ainsi que des tas de cendres, et tout cela sans compter les cadavres lacérés et carbonisés qui recouvraient les différentes ruelles noircies. Mitsuko se mit imperceptiblement à trembler et porta ses mains à son visage, pleurant tout son saoul sous le regard décontenancé de Naruto qui la prit rapidement dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

- Je... sanglotta-t-elle. Je venais... de ce... village et maintenant... voilà que... Ils vont payer ! Je le jure, je les tuerai de mes propres mains !

Naruto la lâcha brusquement. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense comme ça. Elle ne devait pas être omnubilée par cette idée de vengeance, il ne devait pas la laisser penser ça ou alors elle risquerait probablement de finir comme Sasuke. Sa haine et sa vengeance avaient pris le dessus sur lui, et Naruto ne désirait pas que Mitsuko connaisse les mêmes tourments. La prenant brutalement par les épaules, il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux encore emplis de larmes, elle fixa Naruto, attendant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te venges, je ne veux pas que tu ne penses qu'à les tuer. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, je ne veux plus perdre ceux qui me sont chers.

- Mais enfin...

- Toi même tu me disais que des sentiments comme la haine et le désir de vengeance n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Vas-tu donc revenir sur ta parole ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

- Ils ont détruit mon village et tu voudrais que je reste les bras croisés ! hurla-t-elle.

- Tu avais quitté Hikari no kuni, alors pourquoi sembles-tu si affectée par sa disparition ? Réponds-moi !

- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Lâche-moi ! rugit la jeune fille en se débattant violemment.

Mais Naruto la retint fermement.

- Où est donc passée la Mitsuko que je connais ?

- Elle n'a jamais existé, ce n'était qu'un mirage, une fausse image de moi-même, répondit-elle froidement. Maintenant lâche-moi !

- Je ne te crois pas, tu mens.

- Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse.

- Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que Sasuke lui-même ! Vous êtes tous deux des idiots de première incapables de voir où se trouve le bonheur. Et dire que je te considérais comme une amie, plus qu'une amie d'ailleurs...

La lâchant, il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, tremblant de rage. Un léger chakra rouge s'échappa de son corps sous les yeux surpris de Mitsuko qui esquissa un pas en arrière.

- Cependant je ne te laisserai pas accomplir ta vengeance, tout comme je ne laisserai pas Sasuke continuer sur cette voie. S'il faut que je te brise un bras, une jambe ou n'importe quoi d'autres pour te ramener vers moi, vers la lumière. Alors sache que je n'hésiterai pas, même si je dois me battre jusqu'à la mort pour toi je le ferai ! Je n'hésiterai plus désormais, alors la balle est dans ton camp maintenant. Que vas-tu faire ? Suivre ce désir de vengeance et emprunter la voie des ténèbres ? Dans ce cas là je me battrai, ou vas-tu simplement revenir vers moi de toi-même ?

- Tu sais Naruto, lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je t'envie.

Naruto l'oberva étrangement, hébété par ce changement d'attitude si soudain.

- Toi tu as encore cette flamme qui brûle en toi, cette flamme que l'on appelle Espoir. La mienne est éteinte depuis belle lurette déjà, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Même si j'ai apprécié ta compagnie durant tout ce temps, même si tu as réussi à me redonner le sourire inconsciemment... Je n'ai jamais oublié.

- Oublié quoi ?

- Merci Naruto, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais nos chemins se séparent maintenant.

Le coeur de Naruto se serra à ce moment-là. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement certains adieux avec Sasuke.

- Alors tu choisis la vengeance ? Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous battre. Sache que je ne retiendrai pas mes coups ! prévint Naruto en s'élançant déjà vers elle.

Et c'est devant un village en ruines qu'allait avoir lieu l'un des plus violents combats qui soit. Un match qui verra s'affronter les ténèbres à la lumière.

---------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, songea Ai en se retenant à grand peine de ne pas s'emparer de sa gourde pour boire une bonne gorgé d'eau.

Bravant la chaleur, notre petite troupe était arrivée en plein milieu du désert qui séparait Suna de Hi no kuni et la forêt qui leur restait à traverser ne se trouvait à présent plus très loin. Cela dit, la fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir et la jeune Itochi manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'écrouler sur le sable. Remarquant finalement son épuisement, Rock Lee lui intima discrétement de monter sur son dos. Gênée, celle-ci refusa mais devant l'insistance du jeune homme, finit par accepter avec le sourire. Sakura qui fermait la marche, se mit à leur hauteur.

- Ca va comme tu veux Lee ? Elle n'est pas trop lourde ?

- Non, c'est un vrai poids plume, assura-t-il en faisant un grand sourire.

- Nous atteindrons bientôt la forêt j'ai l'impression, lâcha Sakura en regardant droit devant elle.

- Nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes à la franchir, l'informa Ai. Personne ne vit là-dedans, il est possible par contre que l'on rencontre des bandits ou des voleurs, mais c'est à peu près tout.

A l'avant, Neji observait les environs à l'aide de son byakugan, accompagné de Tenten et de Kankuro. Ces deux derniers observaient tranquillement faire le leader de l'équipe, se contentant simplement de marcher à ses côtés. La petite troupe continua son ascencion pendant encore deux ou trois heures lorsque le jeune Hyûga stoppa brusquement son avancée. Sakura manqua de peu d'ailleurs de le heurter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea le ninja de Suna.

Neji resta silencieux, fixant toujours le même point sous l'oeil intrigué de ses compagnons de route qui attendaient sa réponse, réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Aucune importance, accélérons un peu le mouvement, j'aimerais qu'on arrive à l'orée de la forêt avant que la nuit tombe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? insista Tenten.

- Je n'en suis pas bien sûr, mais si ce que j'ai vu est ce que je crois être, alors soyez prêts à combattre à tout instant, recommanda Neji en reprenant la route.

Tenten et Kankuro échangèrent un regard, intrigués, avant de reprendre eux aussi la route.

---------------------

Entre temps, Tsukiyo et son équipier continuaient inlassablement leur chemin à travers les hauts arbres de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de trois bonnes heures, à atteindre la sortie de cette dense végétation. Tsukiyo jeta un regard vers l'immense étendue ensablée qui leur faisait face avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec celui qui l'accompagnait.

- Nous ne devrions plus tarder à les croiser, lâcha-t-elle."

**A suivre... **


	8. Une lueur d'espoir

_Me revoici enfin pour le huitième chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.lol Alors je souhaite adresser un grand remerciement à **Kikai**_ _**Tenshi**, **Princesse d'Argent** et à **Rhelven** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup à vous et les autres lecteurs qui souhaiteraient me laisser une review n'hésitez pas, j'accepte même les critiques. Et bravo à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui avaient deviné que notre solitaire était Sasuke. Enfin d'un autre côté, c'était assez facile à deviner.lol Concernant la fin de cette histoire je ne peux pas vous assurer que ce sera heureux tout dépendra de mon charmant petit côté psychopathe.lol Enfin on en est pas encore là donc bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** _Une lueur d'espoir_

Le premier coup manqua de peu d'atteindre la cible, mais vive et rapide comme l'éclair, Mitsuko se déroba au dernier moment. Naruto tenta une nouvelle offensive que la jeune fille évita aussi facilement que la première. Le jeune homme blond resta donc un moment sur place, réfléchissant sur la manière de mettre à terre son adversaire sans pour autant la tuer. Mitsuko ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et tenta de lui faucher les jambes dans une superbe glissade. Pas dupe pour un sou, le ninja bondit dans les airs, atterrissant avec agilité sur la branche d'un des rares arbres qui n'avait pas été complètement brûlé.

" Allez descends de là et viens te battre ! l'interpela-t-elle en se mettant de nouveau en position de combat.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et se laissa descendre tranquillement au sol tout en croisant ses doigts, enclenchant sa technique favorite. Aussitôt plusieurs clones firent leur apparition dans ce paysage de désolation, et se jetèrent à coeur perdue sur l'adversaire qui les attendit de pied ferme. Le premier clone tenta de lui asséner un coup dans la nuque, coup qu'elle para en exécutant un magnifique salto arrière. Puis prenant appui sur ses deux jambes, elle bondit dans les airs et commença à effectuer une série de signe avant de conclure par le signe du coq.

- Les météores de lumière !

Une multitude de petites étoiles lumineuses partit à l'assaut des clones, les réduisant au bout de quelques minutes seulement à néant sous le regard quelque peu admiratif de Naruto. Bien sûr celui-ci n'ignorait pas que la jeune fille était une très bonne combattante, mais elle n'avait jamais fait usage de techniques de son village natal en sa compagnie. Chassant rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, il songea un moment à utiliser cette technique qu'il avait mise au point au bout de bon nombres d'efforts. Il y renonça finalement en se souvenant les nombreux arbres explosés et l'aspect du reste du paysage. Cette attaque la tuerait à coup sûr il en était persuadé. Renonçant donc à utiliser cette fameuse technique, il s'élança dans les airs et se saisit rapidement de son adversaire qui essaya de se débattre pour échapper à sa poigne. Le garçon renard tint tout de même bon et se dirigea à toute allure vers le sol, la tête de Mitsuko ne tarda alors pas à rencontrer durement le sol. Le jeune homme blond s'écarta alors que Mitsuko se relevait, quelque peu sonnée.

- Vraiment tu me déçois beaucoup Mitsuko, moi qui te croyait différente de ce crétin d'Uchiwa... Je me trompais lourdement.  
- Tu ne sais rien de moi, murmura-t-elle. Alors ferme-la et combat ! Arrête de me ménager !  
- Tu crois peut-être être la seule à avoir souffert ? Toute ma vie j'ai souffert de solitude figure toi, on me traitait de monstre ! Mais moi je n'avais rien demandé ! s'écria-t-il.  
- Tais toi ! hurla la jeune fille en s'armant d'un kunai et en s'élançant vers son adversaire.

Naruto eût un léger sourire et fit usage de la technique du scintillement du corps pour apparaître juste derrière son opposante. Il abbatit alors le revers de sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille qui eût tôt fait de se retourner pour blesser celui-ci. Toujours aussi rapide, le ninja esquiva encore une fois et infligea un puissant coup de pied dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui glissa au sol sur deux bons mètres. Mitsuko se releva, essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres, et fit une nouvelle série de signe sous l'oeil plus qu'observateur de Naruto. Conscient que la prochaine offensive risquait d'être plus violente que la précédente, Naruto se mit en position de défense juste au cas où.

- L'explosion de lumière !

Une immense boule de lumière de plus de deux mètres, alla à l'encontre de Naruto qui jugea bon de bondir dans les airs pour pouvoirs l'éviter. La boule lumineuse disparut au bout de quelques minutes seulement et le ninja regagna le sol. Grave erreur... Il y eût une immense explosion de lumière qui aveugla complètement le jeune homme blond. Mitsuko profita de cette diversion pour infliger le maximum de dégâts à son adversaire à l'aide ses poings et de ses pieds. Naruto tenta de contrer tant bien que mal les assauts, mais privé de sa vue il avait du mal à savoir où l'adversaire aller le frapper précisément. Faisant usage de son chakra cette fois-ci, Mitsuko envoya un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac du jeune homme qui fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterir brutalement au sol, le souffle court. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa au coin de ses lèvres, sang qu'il enleva rapidement avant de papillonner un peu des yeux pour recouvrer sa vue.

- Elle est forte, songea-t-il en se relevant. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter de petites attaques, il va falloir passer au niveau supérieur quitte à la blesser gravement. Du moment qu'elle ne meurt pas, ça ira.

Déterminé, Naruto partit de nouveau à l'attaque sous l'oeil plus que réprobateur de la jeune fille qui jugeait que ce combat n'avait aucun lieu d'être. C'était sa vie après tout, alors de quoi Naruto se mêlait-il ? D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Et si finalement le jeune homme avait raison ? Et si elle faisait fausse route comme ce Sasuke dont lui avait vaguement parlé Naruto ? Indécise, elle ne vit pas le poing arriver vers elle pour aller heurter violemment son menton. Prise de court, Mitsuko s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber violemment quelques mètres plus loin. Grommelant, elle se releva et se mit en position d'attaque. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment approprié pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Tout d'abord il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cet affrontement et ensuite elle aviserait.

- Tu en as eu assez ou tu en veux encore ? la questionna Naruto, déterminé. As-tu changé d'avis ou faut-il que je t'amoche davantage ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille s'élança une nouvelle fois vers lui, prête à lui asséner un coup de poing. Coup qu'il para aisément avec sa paume de main avant de s'emparer de son bras et d'envoyer voltiger la kunoichi un peu plus loin. Mitsuko atterrit à plat ventre non loin du village brûlé et manqua d'avaler un tas de cendres. Devant tant de désolation, elle tourna vivement la tête pour ne plus avoir son ancien village dans sa ligne de vision, et s'élança une nouvelle fois sur Naruto en prenant cette fois-ci soin d'user de son chakra. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas contrer cette fois-ci, Naruto se contenta d'utiliser sa technique du scintillement du corps pour esquiver l'offensive. Mitsuko l'observa un moment en haletant.

- J'ai usé beaucoup de mon chakra et lui n'en a presque pas utilisé. Je ferai mieux d'être prudente désormais, songea-t-elle en s'armant de plusieurs shurikens.

Naruto fixa la jeune fille, se demandant intérieurement si elle allait continuer à se battre ainsi encore longtemps. Il avait bien remarqué que Mitsuko semblait quelque peu exténuée et vu la quantité de chakra qu'elle avait du utiliser, il ne devait plus lui en rester énormément. Mais la kunoichi à son grand étonnement, entama une nouvelle série de signes. Soupirant, le jeune homme se mit une nouvelle fois en position de défense, hésitant un instant à faire usage de clones.

- La lance de lumière ! hurla-t-elle.

Une immense lance de lumière fit son apparition dans une pluie de lumière. Contrairement à celle qu'avait fait apparaître la jeune Laura, cette lance si semblait bien plus pointue et plus effilée. Sans crier gare, Mitsuko fondit vers le garçon renard, prête à l'embrocher s'il fallait. Elle tenta tout d'abord un coup vertical que Naruto évita en faisant un léger saut en arrière. Le jeune homme blond, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter sans la blesser un minimum, utilisa une nouvelle fois son Multi-clonage de l'ombre. Une vingtaine de clones firent leur apparition et se lançèrent dans la bataille alors que Naruto intimait à l'un d'eux de rester en arrière pour l'aider à préparer son Rasengan. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à une telle extrémité, mais elle ne lui en laissait plus le choix désormais. Misuko se débarassa aisément des clones qui la gênait et s'apprêta à s'attaquer au vrai Naruto qui demeurait un peu plus loin lorsqu'elle sentit un puissant chakra bleu troubillonant rencontrer brusquement sa poitrine. Ouvrant la bouche comme pour crier, elle fut violemment repoussée à plus de dix mètres de là, une immense trace de l'orbe tourbillonnante imprimée sur sa poitrine. Mitsuko se mit à cracher du sang, une main sur les côtes. Elle se remit péniblement à genoux sous le regard plus que surpris de Naruto. Normalement aucun adversaire de niveau moyen ne parvenait à se relever après pareille attaque mais elle...

- Je suis admiratif, je ne te savais pas si résistante.  
- Ravie de te l'entendre dire, lâcha Mitsuko en crachant une nouvelle fois du sang.

Exténuée elle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, toussant. Plusieurs blessures recouvraient son corps dont certaines plus graves que d'autres. Le ninja se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla en face de la jeune fille.

- Tu dois être content, murmura-t-elle. Je ne me vengerai pas, peut-être même que je vais mourir maintenant, qui c'est ?  
- Ne dis pas des bêtises pareilles ! s'écria le jeune homme.  
- Je suis désolée Naruto, c'est toi qui avait raison, dut-elle admettre au bout d'un moment de réflexion. J'ai été stupide.  
- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles, tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs. Par contre il faut savoir reconnaître ses fautes, lâcha-t-il en lui souriant.

Mitsuko le regarda, hébétée. Voilà qu'il lui souriait maintenant alors qu'elle l'avait attaqué de toutes ses forces. Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique en son genre.

- Et puis, c'est un peu grâce à toi que je suis devenu moins froid et que j'ai recouvert l'espoir, continua-t-il, le sourire toujours ancré aux lèvres.  
- Naruto, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, assura-t-elle en se retenant à grand peine de ne pas cracher du sang.  
- Toi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Mitsuko tendit une main tremblante vers Naruto avant de sentir ses paupières se clore d'elles-mêmes. Elle tomba alors dans l'inconscience alors que le jeune homme s'empressait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener au plus vite à la cabane. Elle avait besoin de soins, il devrait donc faire vite. Sans tarder davantage, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le village consumé avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans la forêt, le corps de son amie dans ses bras.

------------------------

La petite troupe dut finalement faire une pause au bout de deux bonnes heures. Ai descendit du dos de Rock Lee et s'assit sur le sable avant de s'emparer de sa gourde pour boire une longue gorgée sous l'oeil amusé de la jeune Haruno. Kankuro déposa son sac sur le sol et en sortit quelques victuailles qu'il tendit à chacun. Rock Lee, non épuisé, s'entraînait sous la chaleur du désert, ignorant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Neji se trouvait à l'écart, debout et fixant les alentours à l'aide de son byakugan, transperçant le moindre endroit du regard et suivant silencieusement la progression de ces deux personnes qui venaient à toute allure dans leur direction. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Neji n'esquissa aucun geste, reconnaissant facilement son équipière Tenten.

- Alors ? Ils se rapprochent ? interrogea-t-elle.

Le jeune Hyûga se tourna vers elle, la toisant de ses yeux blancs immaculés, byakugan désactivé. Tenten se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas sentir son regard posé sur elle. Elle avait toujours la nette impression qu'il pouvait facilement la perçer elle et ses secrets à jour. De plus se sentir ainsi observée par lui faisait augmenter sa fréquence cardiaque anormalement et elle sentait le rouge monter à ses joues.

- En effet, répondit-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Nous les croiserons dans au maximum une heure.  
- De qui s'agit-il ? s'enquit-elle en tentant d'oublier son mal être.  
- Il y a une fille que je ne connais pas, avoua-t-il d'un ton impassible. Elle est accompagnée du déserteur Sasuke Uchiwa.  
- Uchiwa ? répéta Tenten, incrédule. Tu comptes le dire à Sakura ?  
- Non, répondit-il. C'est inutile, elle le verra d'elle-même très bientôt. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne vers nous en ami alors sois prête à combattre au cas où.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? nota-t-elle, amusée.

Neji resta un long moment silencieux avant de finalement répondre d'une voix calme et posée :

- Contente toi de ne pas mourir."

Sur ces derniers mots il s'éloigna sous le regard plus que surpris de Tenten. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme lui sortait ce genre de phrases. Et le plus surprenant était qu'il se souciait d'elle finalement, puisqu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle meurt. Tenten sentit son coeur se réchauffer à cette révélation et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**A suivre...**


	9. Confrontation

_Me revoici pour un neuvième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents. Alors je voudrais faire un grand remerciement à **SiaAhn Sacham**, **Princesse d'Argent**, **Kikai Tenshi** et à **Armitedge** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Au programme dans ce chapitre-ci la confrontation entre le groupe de Neji et Sasuke et son équipière. Egalement dans ce chapitre, l'apparition d'un mystérieux personnage aux côtés de Naruto. Voilà je crois avoir tout dit. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et surtout laissez-moi des reviews !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 : **_Confrontation_

Le jeune homme posa une énième serviette humide sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille. Depuis quelques jours déjà la fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter au plus grand désarroi de Naruto. Certes il avait bien cherché à trouver un médecin ou n'importe qui pour l'aider à soigner son amie, cependant il n'avait trouvé personne. C'est ce moment que choisit le petit Akio pour pénétrer dans la demeure, se risquant à jeter un léger regard en biais vers le jeune blond qui s'affairait à faire tenir la compresse humide sur le front de Mitsuko. Celle-ci se mit soudainement à tousser, manquant par la même occasion de s'étrangler avec son propre sang. Naruto pesta contre lui-même. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant et si elle venait à mourir il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas car il saurait que se serait de sa propre faute.

" Tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien, murmura le petit homme.

Surpris, Naruto se retourna et aperçut le petit garçon qui l'observait avec un sérieux incroyable. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds demeura un instant stupéfait devant la maturité qui transparaissait dans les traits du garçon. Akio s'approcha davantage, prenant place dans une chaise en bois, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs.

- Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ? interrogea Naruto.  
- Par la porte. Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus la dernière fois, je regrette... Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.  
- J'en ai vu d'autres, le rassura-t-il en passant une main sur le visage pâle de Mitsuko.  
- Comment elle va ? le questionna le garçon.  
- Pas très bien, avoua son interlocuteur, la mine basse.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener dans un des villages alentours ? proposa Akio.  
- Il sera certainement trop tard d'ici là. Et dire que tout ça est de ma faute. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un incapable. Un incapable dans l'incapacité de ramener ses amis dans un bon état sans leur faire de mal, soupira le jeune homme en s'affaissant sur une chaise proche du lit de son amie.

Akio le fixa longuement avant de se lever, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du ninja. Certes le petit homme détestait les ninjas et leur manie de tuer sans cesse, mais cette fois-ci il laissa sa rancune de côté. Un homme, un être humain avait besoin de son réconfort. Après tout, il pouvait bien se permettre de l'aider, c'était grâce à lui et à Mitsuko s'il était encore en vie après tout. D'ailleurs il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour ça. La vie est vraiment le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit au monde. Voyant la jeune fille souffrir ainsi lui procura une étrange sensation. Aussitôt des images douloureuses du carnage qui avait eu lieu dans son village carbonisé lui revinrent en mémoire et les larmes menacèrent de couler sur son visage enfantin. Naruto jusque là silencieux, se retourna légèrement vers le garçon et passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux sous le regard surpris de Akio. Voyant le regard interrogateur du petit homme, Naruto se contenta de lui répondre d'un léger sourire.

- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, assura-t-il avec le sourire. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse. Au contraire... Ceux qui ont cessé de pleurer ne sont pas toujours les plus forts. Oui, c'est vrai... Maintenant que j'y repense, il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé.  
- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? interrogea Akio, ne saisissant pas correctement les paroles de Naruto.  
- Si tu pouvais me ramener un peu d'eau froide ça m'arrangerait beaucoup, répondit celui-ci. Et ne va pas tomber dans la rivière surtout !  
- Tu me prends pour qui ? demanda le garçon, la mine boudeuse.  
- Pour un gamin qui a parfois du mal à se tenir sur ses deux jambes, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

Akio poussa un grognement avant de sortir d'un pas rapide de la demeure, se dirigeant vers la rivière en contrebas avec une bassine dans les bras. Arrivé sur les lieux, il entreprit de plonger la bassine dans l'eau et manqua de glisser. Une fois pleine, il essaya de ramener le récipient vers lui, mais il dérapa soudainement sur l'herbe glissante avant de plonger dans l'eau tête la première. Il tenta de se débattre, agitant mains et pieds pour tenter de rejoindre la berge, en vain... Il se sentit dériver légèrement et crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Se sentant couler peu à peu il cessa de se débattre et ferma les yeux, désespéré. Au même moment, une ombre robuste plongea dans la rivière et nagea rapidement, agrippant le bras du garçon alors qu'il allait disparaître sous les flots. Il le ramena rapidement sur la berge et le garçon se mit à tousser, crachant par la même occasion l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons.

- On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance que je sois dans le coin, lâcha une voix grave.

Akio se releva hâtivement et se mit en position de défense, les bras en croix devant lui, prêt à se protéger des coups qu'il pourrait recevoir. La silhouette sombre adossée à un arbre eût un léger sourire en voyant la réaction du gamin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, laissant tomber quelques mèches sur ses yeux couleur d'émeraude. Akio l'observa plus attentivement. Le nouveau venu était grand, robuste et paraissait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Son visage présentait des traits durs et rafermits, prouvant ainsi que sa vie jusque là n'avait pas du être facile. L'inconnu était simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt moulant noir laissant parfaitement deviner ses abdominaux ainsi que d'un pantalon ample de la même couleur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Akio sur un ton méfiant, gardant sa position défensive.

L'homme délaissa son appui et s'approcha du garçon, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Sho, répondit-il. Tu peux quitter ta position de garde, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Si ça avait été le cas je t'aurais laissé te noyer.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?  
- Il me semble que j'ai tous les droits de me promener par ici, non ? Ce n'est pas une propriété privée à ce que je sache.

Akio demeura sceptique et détourna le regard, essayant d'aller récupérer la bassine pleine d'eau qui commençait à partir à la dérive. Le garçon s'en empara rapidement, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'homme avant d'entreprendre de rejoindre la cabane. Sho l'observa faire un moment avant de lui retirer ou plutôt de lui arracher la bassine pleine des mains.

- Eh ! protesta le petit homme.  
- C'est bien trop lourd pour toi petit. Laisse-moi donc m'en charger.  
- Je ne suis pas petit ! gronda Akio.

Amusé, Sho passa une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Tu me rappelles mon petit frère, lâcha-t-il soudainement distant.

Akio demeura muet, se contentant d'indiquer l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre avec la bassine. Sho suivit ses indications et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la cabane. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Naruto se retourna vivement et manqua de tomber de sa chaise en apercevant le jeune Akio en compagnie d'une personne qui lui était complètement inconnue.

- Akio ? Mais qui est cet homme ?  
- Il a dit s'appeler Sho, répondit Akio. Il m'a sauvé de la noyade.  
- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, le réprimanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.  
- L'herbe était glissante, grommela-t-il.

L'homme les observa un moment tous les deux, visiblement amusé, avant de poser la bassine sur une table. Naruto détourna son attention du garçon et entreprit de tremper un linge dans l'eau froide avant de le poser sur le front toujours brûlant de Mitsuko. Sho le regarda faire et prit enfin conscience de la présence de la jeune fille. Il s'avança vers celle-ci, remarquant au passage les diverses blessures de Mitsuko qui ne cessait de cracher du sang, s'étranglant à moitié. Naruto détourna le regard vers Sho, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes, méfiant. Sho se concentra un moment avant de placer sa main droite au dessus de la poitrine de la kunoichi. Une douce lumière verte enveloppa la main de l'homme et Mitsuko cessa peu à peu de tousser sous les regards surpris de Naruto et Akio. Jugeant son travail satisfaisant, Sho retira sa main avant d'adresser la parole au ninja de Konoha.

- J'ai réparé son poumon perforé, elle ne devrait plus cracher de sang à présent, l'informa-t-il. Cependant je ne peux rien faire pour baisser la fièvre, ça finira par passer de toute façon.  
- Merci beaucoup, mais comment est-ce que vous.  
- Comment j'ai fait pour la soigner ? le coupa son interlocuteur. C'est assez simple en fait. Ma mère était medic-nin, elle en a profité pour m'apprendre quelques trucs utiles.  
- Je vois. D'où venez-vous ? questionna Naruto.  
- Ca n'a pas grande importance, assura l'homme.

---------------------

Sasuke et Tsukiyo avançaient à présent d'un pas rapide. Cela faisait maintenant à peine quelques minutes qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt et se dirigeaient à présent à toute allure en direction de la petite troupe. L'Uchiwa, sharingan activé, attendait avec impatience le moment où il se retrouverait en face d'anciens amis et surtout face à face avec elle. Enfin il pourrait briser un de ces liens, pouvant ainsi devenir beaucoup plus fort. Il ne voulait pas revenir vers eux, il ne voulait pas réintégrer l'équipe sept, mais Sakura et ce baka de Naruto ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Peu importe de toute manière, c'était son choix, sa décision et ils n'avaient rien à y redire.

- J'aurais du tuer cet imbécile lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion, songea-t-il.

Tsukiyo coula un léger regard vers lui, avant de reporter son attention droit devant elle. Elle devinait aisément à quoi songeait son coéquipier. Neji demeura encore un instant à fixer les environs avant de se mettre en position d'attaque, paume en avant, byakugan activé, prêt à combattre. Kankuro en le voyant faire, se prépara lui aussi à attaquer à l'aide de ses marionnettes. Sakura quitta Ai des yeux et lança un regard interrogateur à Tenten. Cette dernière se contenta de s'armer de plusieurs kunais. Sakura, comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir combattre, confia Ai à Lee qui incita la jeune fille à se mettre derrière lui pour pouvoir la défendre. Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Tsukiyo ainsi que Sasuke firent enfin face à leurs opposants. Sakura demeura bouche bée en apercevant Sasuke. Celui qu'elle cherchait depuis tant de temps, enfin elle le retrouvait. Elle amorça un pas en avant, mais se retint au dernier moment, méfiante. En voyant le geste de son ancienne coéquipière, l'Uchiwa eût un léger sourire en coin. La jeune Haruno ne fut pas destabilisée pour autant et répondit d'un regard provocateur à l'Uchiwa. Sasuke demeura un instant surpris devant l'audace de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avant de se reprendre, amusé. Se fut le jeune homme aux yeux nacrés qui prit en premier la parole, ne quittant pas sa position de défense.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, nous avons pour ordre de te ramener à Konoha si jamais l'on te croisait. Alors rends-toi gentimenent et ne nous oblige pas à te combattre.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges eût un sourire méprisant à l'égard du leader de la troupe. Neji ne cilla pas pour autant, continuant de l'observer en silence, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Tsukiyo qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, prit la parole à la place de son équipier.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter. Nous avons également reçu des ordres.  
- Qui sont ? interrogea Kankuro en s'avançant.  
- Vous tuer tous autant que vous êtes, répondit-elle.  
- Bien, dans ce cas prépare-toi à combattre, conseilla le ninja de Suna.

Sakura s'avança à son tour, ignora Tsukiyo et posa son regard vert émeraude sur Sasuke.

- Je m'occupe personnellement de Sasuke. J'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir cette fois-ci. Je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper encore une fois.

Neji hocha positivement de la tête alors qu'il tentait déjà une attaque sur Tsukiyo qui esquiva en faisant un léger salto arrière, retombant correctement sur ses jambes. Le jeune Hyûga se précipita de nouveau vers elle, essayant de lui infliger un coup de sa paume ouverte, mais son adversaire se déroba une nouvelle fois et entreprit de l'attaquer d'un coup de pied facilement esquivé. Tsukiyo souffla rapidement sur une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son oeil droit avant de dégainer un katana, tentant une attaque horizontal sur Neji qui eût tôt fait de faire voler l'arme au loin, essayant d'infliger à son adversaire un coup de son Jyuken.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Tenten.

Le leader de la petite troupe esquiva un coup de Tsukiyo en effectuant un léger saut sur le côté avant de répondre rapidement à la question posée tout en esquivant un shuriken qui volait dans sa direction.

- Avancez avec Ai, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard Sakura et moi.  
- Mais ? voulut protester sa coéquipière.  
- Faites ce que je vous dit ! trancha Neji d'une voix froide.

Tenten finit pas aquiescer doucement avant de prendre rapidement le bras de Ai, incitant Kankuro et Lee à la suivre d'un hochement de la tête. Tsukiyo voulut s'interposer pour les empêcher de s'enfuir, mais Neji lui envoya une salve de shurikens qui l'obligea à faire une roulade. Elle lança un regard haineux en direction de son adversaire direct avant d'exécuter un pied sauté qui manqua de peu d'atteindre sa cible. Neji profita de la proximité de son adversaire pour utiliser son Jyuken, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide et eût tôt fait de se dégager.

- Tu es bon, dut-elle admettre.  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-il en se remettant en position.

Tsukiyo l'observa un moment avant de commencer à enchaîner des signes à une vitesse prodigieuse. Neji eût tôt fait d'enclancher les 64 poings du Hakke, fonçant à toute vitesse sur son adversaire qui eût juste le temps de se protéger à l'aide d'un mur de terre, créé à l'aide d'un Doton. Le jeune homme aux yeux nacrés le détruit rapidement avant de plaquer avec violence sa paume ouverte contre la poitrine de Tsukiyo. Celle-ci sentit une douleur l'élancer et cracha un peu de sang. Elle s'essuya rapidement la bouche, et ignorant la douleur, créa plusieurs clones qu'elle envoya directement sur son opposant. Celui-ci les attendit de pied ferme, prêt à les détruire les uns après les autres. Tsukiyo eût un léger sourire avant de mordre son doigt et de poser une main au sol.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu !  
- Technique d'invocation ? s'étonna Neji en se débarassant du dernier clone.

De la fumée grise commença à s'élever dans les airs avant de se dissiper pour laisser apparaître un immense loup noir aux grands yeux rouges. Il montra rapidement les crocs, prêt à en découdre.

- Voici Sanosuké, l'informa rapidement Tsukiyo. Fais attention, il n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Neji ne répondit rien, se contentant de contourner l'animal pour frapper son adversaire. Sanosuké ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et bondit crocs en avant sur le jeune Hyûga qui dut faire un bond en arrière avant de finir dans la gueule du loup affamé. La jeune fille eût un léger sourire, cracha encore un peu de sang dut au coup qu'elle avait reçu, fit un signe d'au revoir à Neji avant d'entreprendre de rejoindre Ai et les autres. Le ninja de Konoha se mit à composer rapidement quelques signes, enclenchant une technique de Katon qui manqua d'aller percuter Tsukiyo de plein fouet. Sanosuké poussa un hurlement sinistre avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur le jeune Hyûga, prêt à ne pas le lâcher. Son invocatrice le regarda un moment, jeta un oeil à Neji avant de les laisser seuls, partant cette fois-ci pour de bon à la poursuite des autres. Le jeune Hyûga pesta un petit moment avant de lancer un nouveau Katon sur l'animal pour pouvoir partir à la poursuite de Tsukiyo. Le loup noir encaissa facilement l'attaque et parvint à blesser le jeune homme à l'épaule à l'aide d'un coup de griffes précis et rapide. Le ninja ignora la douleur et se remit en position de défense, prêt à en découdre.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Sakura se fixaient, le regard provocateur. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'avança finalement vers lui avant de se mettre en position d'attaque sous l'oeil narquois de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu espères pouvoir me ramener ? ironisa Sasuke.  
- Je n'espère pas te ramener. Je vais te ramener ! rétorqua-t-elle, déterminée.  
- Naruto et toi êtes vraiment des imbéciles. Je ne désire pas revenir vers vous.  
- Peut-être bien qu'on l'est, mais alors toi tu l'es encore plus !

L'Uchiwa eût un regard méprisant tout en dégainant son katana. Sakura suivit attentivement les mouvements de celui-ci du regard, méfiante.

- Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça. Il est temps de briser un de ces liens qui m'empêche d'être puissant.  
- Parce que pour toi notre amitié est une faiblesse ! s'écria la jeune fille.  
- L'amitié n'est rien comparée à la puissance.  
- Comment la vengeance a-t-elle pu te changer à ce point ?  
- Naruto et toi êtes des êtres vraiment pitoyables et dénués de puissance. Des vermines que je me dois d'éliminer pour pouvoir mener correctement ma mission.  
- Si tu ne veux pas retourner à Konoha de gré alors ce sera de force. Prépare-toi à combattre !"

**A suivre... **


	10. Une volonté de fer

_Déjà je souhaite adresser un grand remerciement à **LM, ****Anbu Scade**,**Kikai Tenshi**, **droguée de bleach et naruto **et à **Princesse d'Argent **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Et cette fois-ci pas de mauvaises surprises, le combat de Sasuke et Sakura sera bel et bien là.lol En revanche on n'en apprend pas beaucoup sur Sho. Ceci dit je vous laisse lire et surtout laissez-moi des reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **_Une volonté de fer_

Une silhouette sombre s'enfonça doucement dans un canapé de cuir noir, regardant à la dérobée le ciel par la fenêtre. Devant lui, de nombreux documents trônaient sur la table de marbre, en désordre. Il n'y prit cependant pas garde, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant. Plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était, il n'entendit pas que la porte s'ouvrait dans un léger grincement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme enveloppé dans un long manteau noir. Celui-ci referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil face à son maître. Ce dernier délaissa finalement le paysage du regard, portant toute son attention sur son subordonné.

" Qui y-a-t-il ?

- Etes-vous sûr qu'envoyer Sasuke-san et Tsukiyo-san à la rencontre de ces ninjas de Konoha était une bonne idée ? interrogea son subordonné.

- Douterais-tu de mes décisions ? lâcha l'homme avec ironie.

- Jamais je n'oserai.

- Bien dans ce cas...

Le jeune homme hésita à reprendre la parole alors que son maître gardait ses yeux posés sur lui, imperturbable.

- Où en est le projet 34B ? interrogea le maître d'une voix neutre.

- Il sera bientôt mené à terme. Nous avons réussi à déchiffrer les parchemins trouvés, ne reste plus qu'à trouver...

- Bien, l'interrompit l'homme. Dans ce cas tout va comme je l'espérais. Assure-toi que tout soit prêt le moment venu.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de finalement la refermer. Il replaça correctement les lunettes sur son nez avant de sortir sous le regard froid de son maître. Ce dernier garda encore un moment la sortie dans sa ligne de mire avant de fermer les yeux, pour ensuite les rouvrir, attrapant l'un des dossiers qui traînait sur la table de marbre. Il le feuilleta rapidement et un léger sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres.

---------------------------

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, la vue encore légèrement troublée et essaya de se lever, mais une main puissante l'obligea à rester allongée. La jeune fille obtempéra, le visage encore brûlant de fièvre. Elle sentit alors qu'on lui posait une serviette d'eau fraîche sur le visage, atténuant quelque peu sa fièvre. Une main passa doucement dans ses cheveux, lui effleurant le visage par la même occasion. Mitsuko se retint à grand peine de rougir en songeant à la personne à laquelle devait appartenir cette main.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? interrogea Sho.

- Elle a l'air d'aller mieux grâce à vous, répondit Naruto. Encore merci.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour finir dans un état aussi déplorable ? questionna Sho en regardant le jeune homme blond.

Naruto baissa les yeux, coupable. L'homme jugea bon de ne pas en rajouter et se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la blessée avant de sortir sous l'oeil surpris du ninja qui ne tenta rien pour le retenir. Sho prit alors place au bord de la rivière en contrebas et sortit quelques kunais de sa besace, commençant à les astiquer un peu à l'aide d'un chiffon propre. Intrigué, le jeune Akio le rejoignit et le regarda faire, hésitant à prendre la parole. L'homme posa une de ses armes au sol une fois qu'elle fut bien nettoyée et se tourna vers le jeune garçon, lui adressant un léger sourire que celui-ci lui rendit.

- Je suis un ninja exilé, lâcha soudainement Sho.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? s'étonna Akio.

- C'est ce que tu désirais savoir, je me trompe ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez réellement faire dans ce coin paumé ? questionna Akio.

- Ca c'est un secret, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Akio eût une légère moue boudeuse, mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Sho l'observa un moment sans rien dire avant de reprendre son travail initial d'un air pensif. Akio le regarda encore un long moment avant de rejoindre Naruto dans la cabane. Le petit homme s'affaissa dans une chaise et observa la blessée à la dérobée avant de porter son attention sur le ninja.

- Tu as appris d'autres choses sur lui ? questionna Naruto.

- C'est un ninja exilé. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Bien mystérieux tout ça, songea le jeune homme. Dis Akio, tu pourrais veiller un instant sur elle ? Je vais aller lui poser quelques questions.

Il s'apprêtait donc à quitter sa chaise lorsqu'une main le retint, l'incitant à rester. Surpris, Naruto se retourna et aperçut avec un grand soulagement que son amie était réveillée. Fièvreuse, mais éveillée. Ses jours ne devraient plus être comptés désormais, au plus grand bonheur du ninja blond.

- Mitsuko ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal à la tête, mais à part ça je survivrai.

- Je suis rassuré.

- Où est Akio ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Le petit garçon s'approcha et la jeune fille passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour et pardon pour les soucis créés.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, lui assura Naruto. Je n'aurais pas du utiliser cette technique contre toi.

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix.

- Si ! répliqua vivement le jeune blond. Je l'ai eu, et j'ai préféré...

- Je ne t'en veux pas, l'interrompit la kunoichi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire et je t'en remercie.

Pour seule et unique réponse, Naruto lui adressa un léger sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit d'emblée.

---------------------------

Face à face. Vert contre rouge. Amitié contre vengeance. Enfin le combat que Sakura attendait depuis longtemps déjà allait finalement avoir lieu. Enfin elle avait une chance de ramener Sasuke à leurs côtés. Même si cette chance s'avérait infime elle se devait de la saisir, elle avait fait une promesse elle aussi et cette fois-ci elle comptait bien la tenir. La kunoichi n'était plus aussi faible qu'avant, elle s'était entraînée, endurcie avec l'aide de Tsunade-sama et elle ne comptait pas la décevoir maintenant. Ah ça non ! Voyant le regard déterminé de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, visiblement amusé. Il sortit doucement son katana de son fourreau avant de le brandir à l'horizontal devant lui. Sakura le regarda faire, intriguée et méfiante à la fois, peu rassurée de voir son adversaire se servir d'une arme blanche, lui qui combattait avant à mains nues...

- C'est bien dommage de devoir en arriver là Sakura, lâcha l'Uchiwa d'une voix froide. Mais les ordres sont les ordres.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je ne fuirai plus !

- Comme tu voudras...

Et sans attendre davantage il disparut soudainement sous l'oeil plus que surpris de la jeune fille. Le garçon réapparut rapidement derrière elle et tenta de lui infliger un coup de lame horizontale qu'elle esquiva au dernier moment en se baissant. Sasuke enchaîna rapidement plusieurs coups à l'aide de sa lame que Sakura paraît plus ou moins avec difficulté à l'aide d'un simple kunai. Mais elle ne put éviter le coup suivant qui alla s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite. Elle sentit alors tout son corps s'engourdir peu à peu alors que Sasuke l'observait d'un air narquois, enfonçant encore plus profondément l'arme blanche dans la chair. Il hésitait à lui dire la faculté spéciale de ce katana puis finalement se décida à parler, après tout que pouvait-elle faire ?

- Tu viens de subir la faculté spéciale de cette lame. Aussi longtemps qu'elle restera en contact avec ta chair tu demeureras paralysée.

- Reste calme, songea la jeune fille. Il doit bien avoir un moyen de se dégager de ce faux pas.

- Finalement tu es toujours aussi faible qu'avant. Aucun changement.

Les yeux verts de Sakura s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce. Non, ce qu'il disait était faux, elle avait progressé depuis tout ce temps. L'Hokage le lui avait dit elle-même !

- Calme-toi Sakura, songea la kunoichi. Il veut que tu perdes ton calme c'est tout. Ne l'écoute pas.

- J'hésite sur la manière à utiliser pour t'achever.

Sakura ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et faisant preuve d'une immense volonté, parvint finalement à se dégager sous le regard étonné de son adversaire qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Sasuke rangea l'arme dans son fourreau avant de se mettre à composer quelques signes, faisant usage d'une technique de Katon que Sakura esquiva de justesse.

- Mes membres n'ont pas encore tout à fait récupérer de leur engourdissement, songea Sakura en évitant un nouveau jet de flammes. Il faut que je sois prudente.

L'Uchiwa enclencha son Sharingan et s'élança à toute vitesse vers la kunoichi, lui assénant un puissant coup de pied dans le dos qui la propulsa violemment en avant, manquant de lui faire cracher du sang. Elle roula rapidement sur elle même pour éviter le nouveau coup de pied de son adversaire et se remit debout tout en dégainant plusieurs shurikens qu'elle lança sur Sasuke. Celui-ci bondit dans les airs pour les éviter et essaya une nouvelle fois une technique de Katon qui alla une nouvelle fois percuter violemment le sol sans toucher sa cible. Sakura profita du moment d'innatention de la part de Sasuke pour lui administrer un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sasuke alla percuter le sol brutalement dix mètres plus loin, stupéfait par la puissance de ce coup de poing. Il cracha un peu de sang avant de se remettre rapidement debout, composant une nouvelle série de signes alors que la kunoichi arborait une position défensive.

- Katon ! La flamme du dragon !

Un immense dragon enflammé se forma dans les airs, consumant tout sur son passage. Il projeta un jet de flammes en direction de la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude qui eût tôt fait d'utiliser une technique Doton pour créer un un mur de terre et ainsi éviter un maximun de dégâts. Le dragon enflammé alla s'écraser brusquement sur le mur en question, projetant quelques étincelles enflammées sur la kunoichi qui fut légèrement brûlée aux bras. Elle ne se soucia pas des brûlures et utilisa un Bushin no jutsu tout en s'élançant à toute vitesse vers son opposant. Sasuke eût un sourire narquois tout en usant une nouvelle fois d'une technique de feu qui heurta cette fois-ci la cible de plein fouet, faisant disparaître les faux clones par la même occasion. La kunoichi poussa un léger gémissement plaintif avant de se lever et de composer un enchaînement de signes, faisant usage d'une technique de Doton aussitôt esquivée par un bond de l'Uchiwa qui tenta par la même occasion de donner un puissant coup de pied marteau à son adversaire. Sakura fit une roulade sur le sol, avant de faire appel à des scalpels de chakra, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'à frôler l'Uchiwa qui parvenait à deviner distinctement les coups à l'aide de son Sharingan. Profitant d'une ouverture, Sasuke asséna un puissant crochet du droit à Sakura qui se reprit tant bien que mal, parvenant à frôler de peu le bras gauche de l'Uchiwa, déchirant quelques muscles.

- Tu t'es améliorée. Cependant ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, lâcha l'Uchiwa en envoyant Sakura dans les airs à l'aide de son pied.

Il utilisa alors son enchaînement du lion, mettant la jeune fille par la même occasion au sol. Celle-ci demeura un instant à quatre pattes, fatiguée et blessée d'un peu partout. Elle ignora pourtant la douleur et parvint à se remettre courageusement debout, le visage en sueur, ses scalpels de chakra toujours actifs. Sasuke voulut profiter de sa faiblesse et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied rotatif que la jeune fille para avec son bras, profitant de l'ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire pour toucher légèrement l'Uchiwa au niveau du thorax à l'aide d'un de ses scalpels. Le jeune homme s'écarta rapidement, vérifiant que tout allait bien, mais aucune douleur ne se faisait sentir. La kunoichi eût un léger sourire en coin.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke-kun, mon coup va bientôt se faire ressentir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, songea-t-elle en envoyant trois kunais en direction de son opposant.

Celui-ci voulut les esquiver, mais une violente douleur au niveau du thorax le fit soudainement s'écrouler à genoux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? s'étonna-t-il. M'aurais-tu finalement touché ?

- En effet, répondit la jeune fille. Et ça risque de te faire mal un bon bout de temps.

Et sans en dire davantage, elle mit un bon crochet du droit contre la joue gauche de Sasuke, manquant par la même occasion de lui briser la machoîre. Vexé d'être ainsi dominé, l'Uchiwa se releva d'un coup, faisant fi de la douleur qui l'élançait fortement dans le thorax. Sakura tenta une nouvelle offensive, et enchaîna avec divers coups de poing et coups de pied avant de sentir quelque chose transpercer violemment sa poitrine par derrière. Elle cracha aussitôt un flot de sang avant de s'écrouler à genoux, les mains sur la plaie béante alors que l'on arrachait brusquement la lame de sa poitrine.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'être plus attentive Sakura, lâcha Sasuke d'un air narquois. Et alors tu aurais vu que j'ai usé d'un Kage bunshin.

- Kage... bunshin, murmura Sakura en crachant une nouvelle pluie de sang au sol.

- Orochimaru-sama est vraiment quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort, vois la puissance qu'il m'a donné et haïs ta faiblesse. A présent tu vas mourir lentement, mais sûrement. Tu n'as plus assez de chakra pour faire usage de techniques médicales.

L'Uchiwa toisa encore un instant son adversaire au sol avec mépris avant de se retourner pour partir, mais Sakura tendit une main tremblante vers lui, les larmes commençant doucement à ruisseler sur ses joues.

- Sasuke-kun, arrête... Ne m'abandonne pas... Pas encore... OU EST PASSE LE VERITABLE SASUKE !

- Il n'a jamais existé."

Et sur ses derniers mots il disparut de son champ de vision alors que Sakura s'affaissait doucement au sol, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

**A suivre...**


	11. Passé enfoui

_Alors désolée auprès de tous mes lecteurs d'avoir pris autant de retard je suis tout simplement impardonnable. Disons simplement pour me justifier que je n'avais plus vraiment la motivation, et puis un beau jour j'ai finalement réussi à conclure ce onzième chapitre que j'avais déjà bien entamé. Voilà, donc dans ce chapitre-ci je me centre surtout sur un seul personnage de l'histoire, vous apprendrez bientôt de qui il s'agit. Mais pas de panique, je n'oublie pas les autres protagonistes dont je reparlerai dès le chapitre douze. Bon après ce blabla bien long j'aimerais spécialement remercier **Princesse d'Argent**, **stargate** et **Anbu Scade** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. **Anbu Scade** tu risques d'aimer beaucoup ce chapitre je pense. lol Bon j'arrête de parler et encore désolée pour le retard tout le monde. Ah, euh, une dernière chose..._

**Naruto :**_Tais-toi un peu, tu vois pas que tu ennuies tes lecteurs à parler sans arrêt ?_

**Moi :**_ Mais je t'ai rien demandé à toi. Bon je peux continuer maintenant ?_

**Naruto :**_ Ouais, mais dépêche, les lecteurs attendent de pouvoir lire._

**Moi :** _Oui, donc je disais... Pour les autres qui me lisent..._

**Naruto (sourire moqueur) :** _Déjà faut-il que les autres en question te lisent._

**Moi :** _Si tu continues je fais en sorte que de un tu ne finisses pas avec Mitsuko et de deux que tu meurres dans d'atroces souffrances._

**Naruto : **_Tu es d'une telle cruauté... Si c'est comme ça je vais me pendre._

**Moi (l'igorant superbement) :** _C'est ça ouais, bon alors mes autres lecteurs inconnus, si vous lisez cette fiction et que vous l'aimez, soyez sympas. Laissez-moi une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer._

**Sakura : **_Ouais, si vous avez envie de la critiquer et de dire que ses écrits sont nuls n'hésitez pas !_

**Moi :**_ Euh... Bonne lecture ! lol_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Chapitre 11 : **_Passé enfoui_

**Flash-back**

_Un jeune garçon courrait à perdre haleine après un papillon aux magnifiques ailes colorées. Il bondit en avant, tentant de l'attraper, mais le petit être l'évita facilement et s'envola dans le ciel sous l'oeil déçu et boudeur de l'enfant. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe sèche, observant l'horizon d'un oeil rêveur lorsqu'une voix de femme se fit entendre non loin :_

_" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon chéri ? Rentre vite ou ton père risque de se fâcher !_

_- J'aimerais rester encore un peu maman, répondit l'enfant en s'allongeant, les mains derrière la tête._

_- Ton père va encore te gronder, reprocha sa mère._

_- Peu importe._

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur d'émeraudes poussa un profond soupir devant l'entêtement de son unique fils. Se sachant impuissante, elle finit cependant par abandonner la partie et rejoignit une maison située non loin de là, au sommet d'une colline verdoyante. L'enfant la suivit un moment du regard avant de porter son attention sur le ciel d'azur. Il se plaisait à rester allonger ici des heures, regardant le ciel ou essayant d'attraper maintes bestioles. Tout laissait donc à croire qu'il était parfaitement heureux, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas, bien au contraire. Son père, ninja de son état, avait récemment été atteint de folie pure et criait souvent après lui. Une fois, il l'avait même surpris en train d'agresser verbalement sa mère, il en était demeuré bouche bée._

_- Qu'est-ce qui a pu le rendre fou à ce point ? songea l'enfant en fermant les yeux._

_Poussant un soupir las, il arracha un brin d'herbe qu'il mit en bouche, le mâchonnant distraitement. Tout avait changé le jour où son père avait reçu cette mission suicide. Retrouver des documents ultra secret concernant le démon à cinq queues s'il s'en souvenait bien. L'enfant s'était toujours demandé ce que faisaient ces documents ici, dans leur village si insignifiant face aux autres puissances telles que Konoha ou encore Suna. Bien sûr, il avait déjà envisagé de poser la question à son père, mais il dut vite renoncer en voyant l'état de folie dans lequel il était plongé. Cela dit, depuis que son père avait échoué, il n'était plus lui-même. Sa mère avait déjà essayé de demander aux medic-nin du coin de le soigner, mais rien à faire. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la cause de son mal, au plus grand malheur de sa mère. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il jeta le brin d'herbe au sol avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa maison. Au passage, il salua quelques connaissances avant de franchir le vieux portail rouillé, poussant doucement la porte d'acajou. Il entendit alors des éclats de voix et reconnut immédiatement les voix de ses parents._

_- Encore une dispute, songea-t-il. Il fallait s'y attendre, papa est vraiment devenu plus fou encore qu'avant. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter cette mission._

_L'enfant passa sur la pointe des pieds devant la cuisine de laquelle provenait les voix et entreprit de monter dans sa chambre. Mais la voix grave de son père le fit stopper net devant les marches._

_- Attends toi ! Reviens ici espèce de fils désobéissant !_

_L'enfant vit alors deux choix s'offrir à lui, s'enfuir ou rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Il hésita longuement avant de finalement tourner les talons pour rejoindre son père et sa mère, la mine basse. Harumi, sa mère, le regarda entrer et ne put s'empêcher de tripoter nerveusement ses doigts, terrifiée à l'idée que son mari puisse faire du mal involontairement à son fils. Saburo, homme assez robuste, aux cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval et aux yeux d'une intense couleur charbon, fixa son fils avec insistance avant de l'inciter à se rapprocher. Le jeune garçon n'eût d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté alors que la main de Saburo s'abattait violemment sur la joue de l'enfant dans un " clac " sonore. Horrifiée, Harumi s'empressa d'écarter son fils de Saburo, l'attirant contre elle pour pouvoir le protéger. Pris de folie, l'homme voulut lever la main sur elle, mais elle s'enfuit rapidement, entraînant son fils par le bras. Ce fut alors là, la dernière fois que Saburo vit sa femme et son fils._

_Cinq ans passèrent et l'enfant était à présent âgé de 15 ans._

_- Fais attention Sho, ne t'approche pas trop du volcan Kyushu. On dit que le Gobi nommé Oukou vivrait dans l'un des arbres géants près du volcan, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? déclara sa mère._

_- Maman, ce n'est qu'une légende, soupira l'adolescent, exaspéré._

_- Il n'empêche que..._

_- Maman... maugréa l'adolescent. J'ai plus dix ans, je sais ce que je fais._

_- Je l'espère Sho, je l'espère de tout mon coeur._

_Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, alors que Sho s'éloignait, katana bien accroché dans son dos. Cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'il s'était mis à s'entraîner au katana. Il voulait devenir un ninja tout comme son père, tout en espérant ne jamais tourner comme lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de devenir fort et de protéger les plus faibles, il haïssait l'injustice. Alors qu'il songeait, un shuriken fusa dans sa direction à une vitesse proche du son, faisant preuve d'agilité, l'adolescent bondit dans les airs et rattrapa l'arme d'une seule main sous l'oeil admiratif d'une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux couleur miel. Sho retomba doucement au sol et rangea le shuriken dans sa besace sous l'oeil réprobateur et légèrement amusé de l'adolescente._

_- Je te signale que ce shuriken était à moi Sho-kun._

_- Arrête un peu avec ton Sho-kun Chika, tu sais que je déteste ça._

_- Justement._

_- Je te déteste, grommela-t-il._

_- Je sais bien que tu m'adores Sho-kun, pas besoin de me le dire, lui assura-t-elle avec le sourire._

_Cette fille pouvait vraiment lui taper sur le système par moment, mais comment lui en vouloir après tout ? Elle était si belle et si gentille. Cachant tant bien que mal le rougissement de ses joues, il se retourna près à repartir vers son lieu d'entraînement. Chika s'empressa de bondir sur son dos, s'accrochant à lui comme une sangsue._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Chika ? grogna Sho._

_- Tu serais prêt à m'abandonner Sho-kun ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix adorable._

_- Fiche-moi la paix !_

_- Hors de question que tu ailles t'entraîner sans moi vilain garçon, rétorqua l'adolescente._

_- Bon d'accord, t'as gagné, soupira-t-il. Tu peux venir !_

_- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle en descendant de son dos, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Sho adorait la voir sourire._

_- Nii-san ! hurla soudainement une voix._

_Sho poussa un soupir, las. Voilà que son petit frère âgé de cinq ans se ramenait maintenant. Bon, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment son petit frère, mais plutôt son demi-frère. Mais Hiroshi avait beau avoir été conçu avec un autre homme, il le considérait comme son vrai frère, oubliant complètement que le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines n'était pas tout à fait le même. Le petit homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux pourpres se jeta sur lui, ignorant complètement la présence de Chika._

_- Waouh ! s'exclama Chika, des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ignorais que tu avais un frère Sho-kun, il est vraiment adorable !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? grommela l'adolescent en essayant de décrocher son cadet de son dos. J'aimerais m'entraîner est-ce trop demander ?_

_- Bien sûr que non Sho-kun, répondit son amie. Allez, allons-y !_

_- Et qu'est-ce que je fais d'Hiroshi d'après toi ? rétorqua le garçon, exaspéré._

_- Qu'il vienne avec nous, répondit joyeusement Chika._

_- T'es devenue folle ou quoi ?_

_- Mais enfin, que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive avec toi et moi à ses côtés ?_

_Sho pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant de céder. De toute façon son petit frère ne risquait rien et puis il n'avait jamais rencontré de bandits ou de dangereux ninjas auparavant. Alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Quelque peu rassuré il reprit la marche suivi de près d'Hiroshi et de Chika. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une bonne demi-heure devant un haut volcan en sommeil._

_- Le volcan Kyushu, murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même. Je me demande si un jour il se réveillera._

_- Ne parle pas de malheurs, grommela Sho._

_- Je plaisantais Sho-kun ! lui assura-t-elle, tout sourire._

_- Mouais..._

_- Dis Nii-san, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Le démon à cinq queues vivrait vraiment dans les parages ? Dis c'est vrai, hein ? C'est vrai ?_

_- Rah, tais toi un peu. Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est qu'une légende, répliqua son frère aîné. Pourquoi tout le monde croit donc à l'existence de ce démon bon sang ?_

_Chika haussa simplement les épaules en signe d'ignorance avant de s'affaler dans l'herbe humide, bientôt imité par Hiroshi qui se serra contre elle. Amusée, la jeune fille le laissa faire et le serra davantage contre sa poitrine tout en jetant un oeil en biais vers Sho. Ce dernier était en train de manier le katana, luttant contre des ennemis invisibles. L'adolescente adorait le voir s'entraîner ainsi, elle ne le trouvait que plus attirant. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle se mit à rougir immédiatement sous l'oeil étonné du petit frère de son ami._

_- Tiens, pourquoi t'es toute rouge Chika-chan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente._

_- Heu... Hé bien je... lâcha-t-elle, plus que gênée._

_- Hiroshi, laisse un peu Chika tranquille. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a pas envie de te répondre, reprocha Sho en les rejoignant._

_- Pff, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi nii-san. Tu me fais que des reproches, grommela son petit frère._

_Adouci, son aîné passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son cadet, le décoiffant par la même occasion._

_- Rah nii-san ! Regarde ce que t'as fais ! grogna Hiroshi. Je suis tout décoiffé maintenant !_

_- Je dois avouer que je te trouve plus charmant comme ça, lâcha son frère, taquin._

_- Baka ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur son frère, essayant de lui faire des chatouilles._

_Ils roulèrent tous deux au sol sous le regard rieur de Chika. Les trois jeunes gens s'observèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Ils finirent donc par casser la croûte tous ensemble, restèrent encore un long moment à discuter tous ensemble, tranquillement allongés sur l'herbe. Sho s'apprêta à se lever pour partir car le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher à l'horizon lorsque son regard fut attiré vers un arbre au tronc noueux. Jetant un oeil dans les branches de celui-ci, il crut apercevoir une ombre difforme semblable à un loup ou à un chien. Croyant rêver, il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau, mais la sihouette avait disparu. Etonnée, Chika s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule, manquant de peu de le faire sursauter._

_- Tout va bien Sho-kun ?_

_- J'ai cru voir... Non ce n'est rien, j'ai du rêver, se rattrapa le jeune homme._

_Chika et Hiroshi échangèrent un regard interrogateur, mais n'ajoutèrent rien, se contentant de suivre Sho qui avait déjà commencé à partir vers leur village. La route se fit dans un silence total, pas un ne parla. La première chose qu'ils virent en arrivant au village fut de la fumée qui sortait des différentes habitations. Alertés, ils se mirent à courir, espérant ainsi comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Chika parvint à saisir le bras d'un jeune garçon qui semblait prêt à fuir, celui-ci se débattit, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci la retint fermement._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_- Fuyez ! Dépêchez-vous ou vous allez mourir ! hurla simplement le garçon._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que..._

_- Houkou, le Gobi... Il est ici ! Il est en train de détruire complètement notre village !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'impatienta Sho. Ce ne sont que des histoires, le démon à cinq queues n'existe pas voyons._

_- Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez là-bas ! s'écria le garçon en désignant une immense silhouette au loin._

_Chika lâcha le garçon qui s'enfuit en courrant, puis finit par regarder au loin, apercevant la silhouette immense du démon. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque chien blanc aux crocs pointus. Ses cinq longues queues balayaient les habitations avec une violence peu commune. On pouvait apercevoir par intermitence, des flammes ou des éclairs sortirent de l'une des queues de l'animal. Chika échangea un regard avec Sho qui hocha doucement la tête._

_- Hiroshi, enfuis-toi loin d'ici ! C'est dangereux ! lâcha la jeune fille en poussant le frère de son ami à faire marche arrière._

_- Mais nii-san... rétorqua l'enfant de cinq ans._

_- Tout va bien se passer, je vais aller avec ton frère chercher tes parents. Ne reste pas là, va t'en c'est un ordre !_

_Hiroshi hésita encore un instant, les jambes tremblantes, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Chika dégaina quelques shurikens alors que Sho s'emparait de son katana._

_- Sois prudente, si jamais on se retrouvait à faire face au démon, enfuis-toi. Nous ne pourrions rien contre une puissance pareille, recommanda le jeune homme._

_- Bien, alors dépêchons-nous de retrouver nos parents respectifs et partons d'ici._

_- D'accord, on se retrouve à la sortie dans on va dire une demi-heure, une heure maximum d'accord ?_

_- Ca marche. Si l'un de nous a un problème, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Chika._

_- Essaie de lancer un kunai, un shuriken, enfin trouve quelque chose de voyant._

_- D'accord._

_Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Sho la retint par le bras au dernier moment, l'attirant tout contre lui. Il huma longuement son parfum de fleur, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur avant de lever le visage de la jeune fille avec son pouce. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent tous deux et le temps ne sembla plus avoir d'emprise sur eux. Sho dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de Chika avec douceur avant d'approcher doucement ses lèvres des siennes. S'ensuivit un baiser long et rempli de tendresse, leur premier vrai baiser et peut-être le dernier. Ils durent cependant se séparer à contre-coeur au bout de quelques minutes car le moment n'était pas au romantisme._

_- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle._

_- Ne meurs pas, chuchota à son tour l'adolescent._

_Il échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de partir chacun de leur côté, à la recherche de leurs proches. Sho sillona plusieurs rues, contournant les flammes et évitant tant bien que mal les éclairs ou les pics sortant du sol. Il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher au sol ou de finir carbonisé, mais il parvint finalement à rejoindre sa maison quasiment en bon état. Il pénétra rapidement dans le salon, cherchant sa mère et son beau-père du regard, mais rien. Inquiet, il essaya de les appeler, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Le jeune homme alla donc voir à l'étage, ayant l'espoir de les retrouver dans leur chambre, mais ce qu'il vit manqua de lui arracher des larmes de douleur. Sa mère se tenait devant lui, un énorme pic de terre encastré en pleine poitrine, du sang s'écoulant lentement de sa bouche et de sa plaie. Il voulut se précipiter vers elle, la secouer, lui crier d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il demeura figé comme une statue, choqué. Une main robuste se posa alors sur son épaule, le jeune homme se retourna lentement et aperçut son beau-père qui l'observait avec inquiétude._

_- Sho, est-ce que tu vas tenir le coup ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme._

_- Elle est morte... morte... balbutia Sho en tombant à genoux au sol, oubliant complètement la présence du chien géant au dehors._

_- Sho, nous ne devons pas rester ici. Le Gobi risque de mettre le feu à la maison._

_- Elle est ... morte... Je ne l'entendrai plus rire... Je ne la verrai plus... sourire... Elle ne reviendra plus... plus jamais... Je ne veux pas... Elle ne méritait pas ça..._

_Les larmes coulaient à présent sans retenue sur ses joues. L'homme, à contre-coeur, dut le relever par la force avant de l'inciter à quitter l'habitat avec lui. Mais le jeune homme s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir bouger, Sho ne voulait pas quitter sa mère comme ça, il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle puisse disparaître._

_- Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me l'a enlevée ? hurla-t-il en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de l'homme._

_- C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien, murmura son beau-père. Il faut s'en aller, ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu meurs toi aussi._

_Sho détacha lentement les yeux du cadavre de sa mère avant de sortir, son beau-père derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, prenant bien soin de rester dissimulés aux yeux du démon. Mais celui-ci sembla humer leur odeur et s'avança lentement dans leur direction, ses cinq queues volant allégrement au grès du vent. Le jeune homme, à un moment, pensa faire face au chien géant et lui faire payer la mort de sa mère, mais il retira vite l'idée de sa tête. Il ne parviendrait tout simplement jamais à venir à bout de cet animal gigantesque, c'était évident. L'homme à ses côtés lui attrapa le bras et ils se mirent tous deux à courir à vive allure vers la sortie du village, cherchant à fuir. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre les premiers arbres, Sho voulut s'arrêter pour attendre Chika, mais son beau-père ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'entraîna plus loin._

_- Mais et Chika ? protesta l'adolescent._

_- On n'a pas le temps, il se rapproche !_

_Le jeune homme dut donc finalement se résigner à fuir, espérant du plus profond de son coeur que Chika ne meurt pas. Ils coururent ainsi pendant une bonne longue heure et le démon gagnait davantage de terrain, enflammant la végétation, faisant surgir des pics meurtriers du sol, tout était bon pour lui pour pouvoir arrêter et ensuite tuer les fuyards. Les deux personnes arrivèrent au bout d'un instant en vue d'une grotte. Hiroshi, à l'entrée de celle-ci, leur fit un grand geste du bras, les invitant tous deux à le rejoindre. Sho et son beau-père ne se firent pas prier et s'élancèrent dans la grotte alors que le gigantesque chien blanc faisait son apparition, gueule ouverte, les yeux rouges emplis de haine. Ses queues commencèrent à s'agiter de nouveau alors qu'un vent puissant et violent se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers eux, les blessant à maints endroits, les envoyant par la même occasion au plus profond de l'antre rocheuse. Sho se releva le premier, serrant les dents de douleur._

_- Il va falloir être prudents, si nous ne trouvons pas de solution très rapidement il finira pas nous tuer tous. J'ai entendu dire que le Gobi était aussi un excellent maître de l'illusion , méfiez-vous donc, recommanda Takehiko, le beau-père de Sho._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ? murmura une jeune femme ayant aussi trouvée refuge dans la grotte._

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici s'y connaît en sceaux ? interrogea Takehiko._

_Tous hochèrent négativement la tête, au plus grand désespoir de l'homme._

_- Bien, alors je vois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je ne suis pas non plus un grand spécialiste, mais il va falloir faire avec. Seulement reste à trouver où nous pourrions l'enfermer, déclara Takehiko, songeur._

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'enfermer dans un parchemin ? proposa Hiroshi._

_- Pas assez puissant, il s'en libérerait facilement, rétorqua l'homme._

_- Et dans un être humain ? lâcha Sho d'une voix neutre._

_Tous les regards divergèrent lui, visiblement tous étaient interloqués parce que le jeune homme venait de dire. Etait-il réellement sérieux en disant cela ?_

_- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Sho, dit Takehiko, incrédule._

_- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, je suis certain que ça marcherait et puis nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir à une autre solution._

_- Et qui servirait de prison pour ce démon selon toi ?_

_Tous demeurèrent silencieux, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir en eux un monstre dangereux et assoifé de sang._

_- Tu n'auras qu'à l'enfermer dans mon corps, lâcha finalement Sho d'une voix calme._

_- Tu es fou ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire une telle chose._

_- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Fais-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, conseilla l'adolescent._

_- Mais..._

_- Dépêche-toi de préparer ce dont tu as besoin, le temps presse ! risposta vivement le jeune homme. Je vais essayer de retrouver Chika._

_Il voulut sortir, mais son beau-père le retint par le bras au dernier moment, le sondant avec un sérieux incroyable._

_- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Le garçon hocha positivement la tête. L'homme se décida donc à le lâcher, sortant un parchemin de sa besace et commença à dessiner d'étranges signes à l'aide d'un peu d'encre. Sho l'observa faire un moment avant de sortir pour de bon sous le regard inquiet de son petit frère. Lorsqu'il sortit de la grotte, Sho tomba nez à nez avec le démon qui avait à présent les yeux posés sur lui, passant sa langue sur ses babines, heureux rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir un humain pour déjeuner. Les cinq queue du chien gigantesque se mirent alors à balancer doucement, flottant doucement au vent. Sho se sentit soudainement comme engourdi et bientôt la silhouette élancée de Chika se fit voir devant lui, non loin du démon. N'écoutant que son courage, il se précipita à sa rencontre sous le regard horrifié d'Hiroshi qui avait suivi son aîné. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-frère se précipitait comme un dingue vers le démon, criant le nom de " Chika ". Se rappelant soudainement des paroles de son père, il se mit imperceptiblement à trembler._

_- Le maître des illusions, hein ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Si je ne fais rien nii-san va se faire tuer._

_Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se mit à avancer pas par pas, pour finalement se mettre à courir comme un dératé, poussant son frère sur le côté de toutes ses forces. Le Gobi profita de l'occasion qui se présentait à lui pour se saisir d'Hiroshi, l'amenant près de son immense gueule. Sho secoua vivement la tête, reprenant ses esprits peu à peu. Il aperçut alors son frère qui était prêt à se faire dévorer par le démon. Il sortit immédiatement son katana et entreprit d'attaquer l'immense chien blanc au niveau de ses pattes. Mais le démon à cinq queues ne semblait pas ressentir du tout la douleur et sa patte avant qui tenait prisonnier Hiroshi s'avança davantage de sa gueule._

_- Nii-san ! hurla Hiroshi au bord du désespoir._

_- Hiroshi ! hurla à son tour Sho. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promet ! Tiens bon !_

_- Non, va t'en ! s'écria son cadet. Enfuis-toi, va chercher Chika-chan._

_- Pas question que je te laisse te faire dévorer !_

_- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi et tu le sais bien. Je t'aime nii-san, ne l'oublie jamais, tu es le meilleur grand-frère que je connaisse !_

_- Ne dis pas ça ! protesta Sho, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Sauve Chika-chan, c'est tout ce que je te demande, et surtout prends soin d'elle._

_Se fut là ses derniers mots, le chien blanc l'avait déjà déchiqueté à l'aide de ses immenses crocs. Du sang s'écoula lentement sur le magnifique pelage blanchâtre du démon, mais il n'y prit pas garde, se contentant simplement de pousser un grognement satisfait. Le regard de Sho ne tarda pas à se changer en haine pour ce démon qui avait dévoré son frère, devant ses yeux. Son petit frère était mort par sa faute, comment pourrait-il donc un jour se le pardonner ? C'était tout simplement invivable ! Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il contourna le Gobi et se précipita vers le village, espérant retrouver Chika vivante. Le chien blanc le regarda passer sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, se contentant simplement de s'allonger de tout son long, certainement pour pouvoir mieux digérer. Ses queues fouettèrent un moment l'air, faisant tomber quelques arbres au passage avant de finalement prendre un mouvement assez lent._

_- Chika ! hurla le jeune homme. Chika ! Tu m'entends ! Réponds-moi si tu m'entends !_

_Rien. Aucune réponse. Le silence. Devant lui s'étendait à présent un village complètement ravagé, un village qui mettrait certainement des années entières avant de pouvoir renaître complètement de ses cendres. Faisant abstraction du paysage, il s'élança vers la maison de Chika, espérant la trouver là-bas, mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'y avait personne au dehors, tout comme l'intérieur se trouvait être parfaitement désert. Inquiet, Sho entreprit de fouiller les ruelles dévastées par les flammes, espérant tomber sur la jeune fille par hasard. Il entendit soudainement un gémissement provenant de sur sa droite. Stoppant net, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le gémissement et aperçut enfin Chika, une main sur son épaule sanguinolente. Il se précipita à ses côtés._

_- Chika... Chika, ça va aller ?_

_- Ils sont tous morts Sho-kun, mes parents ne sont plus, lâcha-t-elle, des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues._

_- Ma mère est morte également et..._

_Il baissa les yeux._

_- Mon frère est mort par ma faute._

_A cette annonce, l'adolescente leva la tête et obligea Sho à la regarder droit dans les yeux, passant une main douce sur sa joue._

_- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis persuadée que c'est faux._

_- Mon beau-père a trouvé un moyen d'arrêter le démon, avoua Sho._

_- De quel moyen s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude non dissimulée._

_- On pourrait sûrement parvenir à enfermer le Gobi dans un corps humain et je me suis proposé comme hôte._

_La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Elle agrippa les épaules de Sho, ignorant sa blessure et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier._

_- Es-tu devenu fou ? Jamais je ne te laisserai faire une chose pareille !_

_- Nous n'avons plus le choix Chika, c'est la seule et unique solution._

_- Et pourquoi serait-ce à toi de te sacrifier ? s'entêta l'adolescente._

_- Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter là-dessus Chika, mon beau-père doit m'attendre pour mettre notre plan à exécution._

_- Je refuse ! Je refuse que tu sois obligé d'abriter l'esprit d'un démon._

_- Chika ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Gomen._

_- Go...men ? répéta bêtement la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Sho._

_- C'était le seul moyen._

_Il la serra davantage dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir en direction de leur abri provisoire. Le garçon aperçut le Gobi qui semblait dormir non loin, il lui lança un regard haineux avant de poursuivre sa route, amenant Chika à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol alors que le beau-père du jeune homme le rejoignait, semblant chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose du regard._

_- Où est Hiroshi ? s'inquiéta l'homme._

_- Il est mort, répondit Sho. Le démon l'a tué sous mes yeux._

_L'homme sembla choqué par ces paroles, mais se reprit bien vite devant l'urgence de la situation. Il sortit hâtivement un long parchemin qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche et le posa à plat sur le sol de la caverne. Sho s'agenouilla devant le parchemin, l'étudiant longuement en silence avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son beau-père._

_- Il s'agit du parchemin qui m'aidera à former le sceau qui enfermera le Gobi dans ton corps. Es-tu toujours certain de vouloir tenter l'expérience Sho ? Nous ne pourrons pas revenir en arrière et je ne peux pas t'assurer que cela se fera sans douleur._

_- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, assura le jeune homme. Le démon à cinq queues a déjà fait souffrir trop de gens. Pas question que je reste plus longtemps les bras croisés à attendre gentiment que ça se passe._

_- Je te reconnais bien là, dut admettre l'homme. Bien dans ce cas, je vais te demander de retirer ton haut, que je puisse imprimer le sceau sur ta peau. Ensuite il me suffira de m'approcher davantage du démon et d'exécuter quelques signes pour pouvoir le sceller. Je te conseille de serrer les dents, ça risque d'être assez douloureux._

_Sho s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire alors que l'homme se mettait à composer une série de signes. Il conclut finalement par celui du rat avant de plaquer brutalement son bras sur le centre du parchemin. Les mots écrits à l'encre se mirent alors à se tortiller légèrement sur le papier avant de rejoindre la paume de main de Takehiko. Une fois l'étrange phénomène terminé, Takehiko s'approcha du jeune homme torse nu et l'appliqua violemment sur celui-ci. Sho dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier face à la brûlure atroce qu'il ressentait sur son torse. A plusieurs reprises, il manqua de repousser brutalement son beau-père, mais il tint bon et Takehiko enleva finalement sa main au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Une forme de spirale se forma alors peu à peu sur le torse du garçon, non loin de l'épaule droite. La spirale était d'un noir extrêmement brillant et on pouvait distinguer autour de celle-ci cinq traits noirs qui devaient certainement représenter le nombre de queues du démon qui serait enfermé. Takehiko rangea le parchemin vierge dans un étui avant de parcourir la marque du bout des doigts. Il sembla satisfait du travail car un petit sourire en coin se fit entrevoir._

_- Voilà, ça devrait aller, jugea-t-il. Maintenant il va falloir enfermer le démon. Bon alors je t'explique rapidement comment nous allons procéder. Tu vas essayer de t'approcher le plus possible du démon. Moi je resterais un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir composer les différents signes pour procéder à l'emprisonnement du Gobi dans ton corps. Cette opération risque d'être très douloureuse et il est possible qu'elle entraîne ta mort. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si la douleur se fait insupportable il ne faudra pas flancher tu m'entends ?_

_- Compris, lâcha le jeune homme sûr de lui._

_- Bien, dans ce cas pas de temps à perdre._

_L'homme se dirigea calmement vers la sortie, Sho sur ses talons. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à la forme allongée de sa bien-aimée avant de suivre docilement son beau-père. Ils ne tardèrent pas tous deux à sortir hors de l'antre rocheuse et à apercevoir le chien gigantesque paisiblement endormi, allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe. Le jeune homme s'approcha le plus possible de l'animal alors que son beau-père commençait à exécuter différents signes à une vitesse prodigieuse. Sho sentit son coeur battre beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire dans sa poitrine et un léger tremblement le prit. Il avait peur cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il devait avoir confiance en son beau-père. Takehiko conclut finalement sa série de signe au moment-même où le démon ouvrait grand ses yeux de braise. Sho sentit aussitôt le sceau le brûler atrocement. Il serra les dents de douleur et entreprit d'oublier cette affreuse brûlure, en vain. Le Gobi essaya de se lever pour aller s'attaquer au beau-père du garçon, mais il demeura statufié, incapable de bouger le moindre membre. Il poussa alors un puissant aboiement rageur, découvrant ses longues canines pointues. Une lumière d'une intense couleur charbon se mit à l'entourer tout entier et le démon se sentit comme attiré vers Sho. Il tenta de se débattre, faisant virevolter ses queues dans tous les sens, sans succès. Il commença peu à peu à disparaître et son chakra mauve intégra bientôt le sceau présent sur le corps du garçon qui poussa un hurlement effroyable, s'écroulant à genoux sous l'oeil plus qu'inquiet de Takehiko. Tout cela prit finalement fin au bout de vingt bonnes minutes de souffrances pour le pauvre Sho. Le sceau avait finalament cessé de le faire souffrir même si une légère couleur mauve continuait de parcourir la spirale, représentante du sceau. Sho demeura encore un instant à genoux, haletant avant de s'écrouler pour de bon. Son beau-père s'empressa de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans l'antre rocheuse. Il le posa doucement sur le sol rocailleux alors que Chika qui venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux, se jetait sur lui, folle d'inquiétude._

_- Il va bien, la rassura immédiatement l'homme. Ne t'en fais donc pas Chika, tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment c'est de repos._

_- Et pour le démon ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse._

_- Prisonnier dans le corps de Sho, répondit Takehiko._

_A cette annonce, la jeune fille baissa aussitôt les yeux. Elle lui avait pourtant interdit de faire une chose aussi dangereuse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours penser aux autres avant lui ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait sans cesse souffrir ? Inconsciemment des larmes commencèrent à perler doucement sur ses joues pâles. Takehiko l'observa d'un air désolé avant de prendre finalement congé, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Chika essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé et approcha doucement sa main du visage du garçon, effleurant sa joue avec douceur._

_- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas ce démon emprisonné dans ton corps qui changera quoique ce soit, je te le promets."_

_C'est ce qu'elle pensait vraiment à l'époque, elle n'aurait jamais deviné à quel point elle eût tort de penser ça._

**Fin Flashback**

Quand Sho ouvrit finalement les yeux il observa d'abord les alentours, se demandant où il se trouvait. Jetant un oeil au kunai qu'il tenait, les événements précédents se remirent peu à peu en place dans son esprit. A première vue il avait du s'endormir et il avait encore rêvé de ce jour horrible. D'ailleurs en y repensant " rêve " n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié. Disons que " cauchemar " qualifierait beaucoup mieux la chose. Inconsciemment il porta sa main à la poche droite de son pantalon, en ressortant un pendentif doré en forme de coeur ainsi qu'un vieux carnet poussiéreux. Il observa longuement les deux objets avant de les serrer contre sa poitrine. Son coeur se serra douloureusement et alors même que la voix du Gobi surgissait dans son esprit, il se mit à pleurer.

**A suivre...**


End file.
